


Secrets I Keep For You

by OtherBully1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, He might not, Homicidal Ideation, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Scott might like it, Stiles is a psychopathic serial killer, Suicidal Ideation, erotic asphyxiation, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherBully1/pseuds/OtherBully1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever, man. Jenkins just better not had given me anything less than a C."</p><p>Had this been said by anyone else, Scott would shrug and dismiss it. But, he knew better. He knew better because he knew Stiles. Scott knew that the smallest things sometimes drove Stiles to act unreasonably</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Really Studied For This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my first fanfic ever!!!! I really hope you guys like it. I appreciate any helpful criticisms!!

Scott remembered what his friendship with Stiles was like when they were younger. When they were very young children Stiles was mean to other kids, but Scott liked that Stiles was never mean to him. Scott remembered how throughout his years, teachers would come up with things to blame Stiles behavior on. Some said that it could have been his family life but Scott remembered that Stiles' mother was still alive through all of this bullying and bad behavior. Scott remembered being sad when his dad walked out on him and his mother. He remembered running to Stiles' house screaming about how much he hated his father. He remembered Stiles' blank face. He remembered that same blank face Stiles had when his own mother died. To this day, he tried to mimic that emptiness when thoughts of his dad surface. He was always trying to mimic that nonchalant attitude Stiles had when he suggested to Scott, almost like it was the simplest thing in the world, to just kill his own father. Scott can mimic the faces now but he can't mimic Stiles' emotions, or lack thereof.

"Yo Scotty." Scott was suddenly snapped out of his daze, forgetting he was sitting in his calculus class listening to this guy Professor Jenkins go on and on about some shit called integrating in parts. Scott wished he was in one of his physics classes. It was his major and he was so much better at applying math than just doing it for no reason. Doing things without reason was a very 'Stilesian' trait that he didn't posess. "You ok, Scott? You look like you were having a wet daydream or someting."

"I'm fine, Stiles," Scott said, rolling his eyes. Stiles was always more vulgar than he needed to be.

Stiles went to biting his finger nails. "Hey Scott we get our exams back today right?"

Scott nodded, trying not to concentrate too hard on the way Stiles would slowly slide one finger out of his mouth to bite the nail of another, nibbling so lightly that Scott swore for a moment that Stiles was sucking on his fingers.

"Fuck," Stiles said. "Well that's another thing I have to be stressed about."

"Well dude you did study, right? I'd figure you would at least for the first test of the semester."

"I studied. Well, like, I looked over shit before class and I'm sure that counts as studying, right?"

"Oh my god, Stiles."

"Whatever, man. Jenkins just better not had given me anything less than a C."

Had this been said by anyone else, Scott would shrug and dismiss it. But, he knew better. He knew better because he knew Stiles. Scott knew that the smallest things sometimes drove Stiles to act unreasonably. He started to remember the disappearance of Stiles' neighbor's dog, he remembered the disappearance of their high school English teacher, the disappearance of Stiles' mother. He remembered hearing about Claudia Stilinski being axed to death.

Scott got pretty nervous as Jenkins started to give everyone back their exam grades. Scott got an A. He felt a knot in his stomach as Stiles got his exam back but was relieved when he saw a giant red B on the paper.

Jenkins had no idea how lucky he was.

* * *

 

Later in his and Stiles' dorm room, Scott found himself staring at Stiles. Stiles was biting his fingers again, something Scott only saw him do when he was angry or nervous. Scott knew that there was nothing for his best friend to be nervous about, and he knew there was nothing for him to be angry about. He had passed his exam. But he was a bit too quiet. "Stiles why are you so quiet? I thought you'd be out celebrating the B you got on the calc exam. Thought you would have called that Cora chick to hang out with her."

"Dude she's just some bitch whose mouth I'm fucking," Stiles said. "I don't have to spend all my time with her. Plus, I'm fine anyway."

Scott could tell this was a lie. He had to admit that he was a little confused by this random bad attitude Stiles had. Stiles was usually pretty honest with Scott if anything was wrong. Scott wondered if he should just ask what's wrong but that might just lead to Stiles asking Scott to comfort him in the same way Scott had been 'comforting' an angry Stiles since high school. He usually ended up with rug burn on his knees and a really sore jaw afterwards. But, Scott was proud to be the kind of person that would do anything for a friend. Anything included everything. Everything included.... that.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Stiles said, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the door. Scott didn't understand what could have Stiles so angry but he figured he'd use this time to call his boyfriend.

* * *

 

 

Isaac, Scott's boyfriend, was working back home in California for some fashion company that Scott didn't really know the name of. Scott felt a pinch of sadness about being away from Isaac but at least they had skype. Scott settled for a phone call anyway. It was late and he had class in the morning and he was sure Isaac had to work tomorrow.

Scott tapped the call symbol next to Isaac's name on his cellphone.

"Hello?" Isaac's voice. Nothing comforted Scott more than his boyfriend's voice. He liked the way it sounded when Isaac would whisper in his ear whenever they got time to be alone back home. The way Isaac's mouth would brush up against his ear, sending shivers down his spine as he pulled Isaac's hips closer to his.

"Hey you," Scott answered. "What are you up to?"

"Well I was working on this little thing for work that's due in a few weeks. I've been working on it all day." Scott loved how dedicated Isaac was to his work. He seemed to have found his calling working with a stylist Scott didn't know. He thought her name was Rachel-something... he didn't know.

"Well what exactly is this little thing you're working on?"

"Well," said Isaac, "the fall is pretty much here and I've been given the task of collecting a shit load of scarves for my boss to present to a magazine editor. I know you're not super into all the fashion stuff so I'll stop right there."

Scott laughed. "Thanks for sparing me the fashion talk baby." Scott was a man of science. He couldn't get into Isaac's fashion thing.

"Where's Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"I actually have no idea. He kinda stormed out like he was pissed about something but he didn't tell me what exactly."

"Well that can't be good can it?"

Scott almost burst out laughing at the thought of Stiles' anger only resulting in consequences simply seen as not good. "No," Scott replied. "It can't be good at all."

"Ah well Scott, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Work in the morning."

Scott really didn't wanna hang up but he needed to sleep as well. "Alright then Isaac."

"I love you, Scotty."

"Love you too, Isaac. Bye baby."

* * *

 

Scott was plugging his phone into its charger when Stiles opened the door, standing in the doorway like a ghost. There was something about the look on his face. It was a look that meant Stiles was probably going to need Scott for the next couple of days.

Other than the blood covering Stiles' clothes as if he had been playing in it, Scott really noticed Stiles' dead eyes. These were the dead eyes Scott saw when Stiles showed up at his house covered in the neighbor's dog's blood the day after complaining about not being able to sleep because of the barking. They were the dead eyes Scott saw when Stiles showed up at his house covered in their high school English teacher's blood the day after complaining about a bad midterm grade. They were the dead eyes Scott saw when Stiles showed up at his house covered in his own mothers blood, the day after complaining that she had been pissing him off lately.

They were the dead eyes that Scott would never admit, not even to himself, actually kind of turned him on. But for the sake of having Stiles believe that his best friend was the normal one, Scott pretended to be shocked. "Stiles! What the fuck did you do?"

"I killed him, Scott."

"Killed who?" Scott really was confused. He knew that it couldn't have been Jenkins because Stiles had passed his exam.

"I killed that motherfucker Jenkins."

Scott's shock was real now. "Why would you do that Stiles?"

Stiles almost looked sad. Scott knew he wasn't. "You got an A, Scott." Stiles continued after seeing that Scott was confused.

"You got an A and I didn't, Scott. But we're best friends. Best friends share everything, right?" Stiles moved from the doorway and walked into the dorm room. He dragged his feet as if he was exhausted. Exhausted from fighting? Hacking? Heavy lifting? Scott figured it was probably all three. Stiles sat on his bed. "I need you Scott. I um... I feel anger"

Bullshit, Scott thought.

"Scott, please."

Scott had done this before. "Comforting" Stiles after he lied and suggested that he felt even the slightest bit of regret or any emotion about his actions. But, Scott pretended to believe Stiles because he rather enjoyed this part of Stiles' little performances after he did something horrible. Scott got up and walked over to Stiles, never taking his eyes off him, and sunk to his knees before his best friend.

Many things ran through Scott's mind as he began to brush his lips against the zipper of Stiles' blood soaked jeans, moving his fingers to undo the button. Scott realized in this moment that Stiles had over reacted for much less than usual. He realized that Stiles was going to be a lot more reckless now that they were away at college, no parents to worry about.

"Scotty," Stiles said, running his fingers through Scott's hair and pulling it until Scott's face was right against his. "You're my best friend, aren't you?"

Scott nodded and went in to kiss Stiles. Stiles pushed his tongue into Scott's mouth and Scott could tell from the taste that Stiles had been doing much more than just playing in blood. Scott unzipped Stiles' pants, pulling his best friend's dick out over the top of his boxers. He tugged on it, letting it harden in his hand as he looked into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles pulled on Scott's hair again, this time hurting Scott and pulling some strands from the scalp. It was painful. Stiles didn't know it, but this pain he caused made Scott's dick harder than it already was. It happened every time.

"I want you to say it, Scotty. Tell me you're my best friend. Because that's what we are right Scott?"

Seeing the deranged look in Stiles' eyes, Scott replied, "We're best friends, Stiles." Seeing the look of relief on Stiles' face, Scott moved down and sucked the entirety of Stiles' dick into his mouth, loving the little hint of blood he tasted on it.


	2. He Really Needed Validation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all came to me so fast... I'm surprised I got this chapter done so quick! Enjoy!!!!

“Scotty wake up you gotta see this shit, man!” Scott was being shaken out of his sleep by a much too enthusiastic Stiles. It was Friday and Scott wanted to sleep. He didn’t have class until the afternoon, but he figured it was probably best to entertain Stiles’ cheerful attitude in order to avoid any problems.

“Gotta see what?” Scott asked.

“Just check your phone, man. I bet someone texted you pictures already. This is seriously my best work yet!” Stiles exclaimed. Scott had to admit he was a little interested to see what the hell Stiles could be so damn excited about. He picked up his phone and saw two picture messages his friend Lydia had sent. He opened the first picture.

If Scott was a weaker person, he would have thrown up at what he saw. It looked like human bones sticking out of the grass of the courtyard of their dorm building. He checked the other picture and his heart jumped a little.

“You see it?” Stiles asked proudly. Yeah Scott saw it alright. Chunks of human flesh were lined up on the walkway, leading up to a severed head, Jenkins’ head. Scott was admittedly impressed and Stiles jumped on his bed, straddling his hips. “Is that not the most disturbing shit you've ever seen?” he asked.

Any normal person would ask what the fuck was wrong with Stiles but Scott already knew what was wrong so instead he asked, “How did you even get through the bone?”

“Well,” Stiles said, “you could come with me next time and I’ll show you my little process. I’ll even let you do some of the dirty work if you’d like.” Stiles was being completely genuine. Scott thought to himself that all these years he’d never really taken time to learn much about how Stiles did all this stuff.

“Yea, man. I’d like that actually,” Scott said.

Stiles smiled, obviously happy that his best friend was interested in involving himself with this stuff. He kissed Scott on the lips and said, “Let’s go outside and see it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Outside, hundreds of horrified students stood around the mess that had been made in the courtyard. On the other side, where their dead professor's head was located, stood Scott and Stiles’ friends Lydia and Allison.

Allison had grown close to Lydia after she and Scott broke up in high school. She found comfort in Lydia the way Scott found comfort in Isaac. Their relationship wasn't bad but Scott thinks his obsessive dedication to Stiles might have become a bit too much for her. So, she let him go. Isaac never seemed to mind the time Scott spent with Stiles, so everything worked out fine.

Scott’s thoughts were interrupted when Lydia asked, “What kind of sick fuck would do some shit like this?”

"You think the person that did this is a sick fuck?” Stiles asked.

“Well I’m not sure what else to call it, Stiles,” Allison added in.

“Okay well personally,” Stiles began, “I’d think the person that did this was one who took great pleasure in their work. It’s all so intentionally placed. I mean you see the bone completely and cleanly separated from the flesh. He took the time to make sure the bones protruded from the ground so that it would be easily noticeable. He left the flesh in a clearly formed line that leads right up to the centerpiece of his work, a severed head. I mean this is planned work here, guys.”

“Okay, Stiles,” Lydia responded.”It’s fucking sick that you would even come up with some shit like that.”

“Yea,” Allison added in, “that’s pretty fucking gross.”

Allison and Lydia left in disgust and Scott saw that Stiles was a bit offended. “Whatever man,” Stiles said. "They just don’t fucking get it. This is something that someone took their time to create and they’re acting like it’s just some gory mess.”

Scott agreed with Allison and Lydia a little bit. It was kind of bizarre how Stiles was so willing to risk appearing deranged just to explain that to them. But Scott didn’t want to anger Stiles any further, though.

Just then he noticed something. “Hey Stiles I don’t see a heart or like lungs or anything like that.”

“Oh yea I forgot to tell you,” Stiles responded, “I ate some of him.”

* * *

 

 

Scott didn’t have the energy to process all the shit that was happening. Students still had to go to regular classes today. Scott had to get to his physics class. Stiles wasn’t in it with him so Scott would be able to concentrate.

Professor Derek Hale, Scott’s physics professor, was his favorite teacher. Based on how often Mr. Hale would ask Scott to stay after class and help with lab equipment or just to talk, Scott figured he was Hale’s favorite student.

Scott pushed the Stiles situation out of his mind and went to focusing on Hale’s lecture. Today was nothing special, just a review of what might be on their next exam. Simple harmonic motion; nothing Scott couldn’t handle.

Scott focused on Mr. Hale’s arms as he would fold and unfold them each time he paused to take a breath. Scott looked at his face, the light scruffy looking texture. He stared for a moment at the shirt that was too tight for a professor to wear, but Hale was pretty young in comparison to Scott’s other professors. He definitely had the body to show up to class even shirtless and not be fired for it.

Professor Hale’s eyes found Scott’s and Scott licked his lips as suggestively as he could. He really wanted Hale to ask him to stay for a bit after class. Scott didn’t have any kind of inappropriate relationship with the professor. He wouldn’t do that to Isaac. But, he knew from the way the teacher looked at him that the older man definitely wanted something from him.

Class ended and students started to file out of the room.

“Mr. McCall,” the professor called out. Scott turned around and walked toward the man’s desk.

“What’s up professor?” Scott asked.

“I was just um… are you… do you feel satisfied with your grade in this class?”

“Um Mr. Hale,” Scott chuckled, “I have an A in this class.” Hale was making his little crush on Scott pretty obvious.

“Yea I know that’s not… that’s not what I meant.” The man was nervous about something. “I mean do you feel like the work is challenging enough? I mean you’re really great in labs and your lab reports are excellent. I just thought maybe you wanted some extra credit or you could-“

“Do you need something from me, Mr. Hale,” Scott interrupted. “You just kind of seem like you’re beating around the bush.”

“No. No I just-“

The door creaked, as if someone was watching them. Hale must not have seen what was there because he went back to talking, but Scott saw it. There was an eye watching them through a crack in the door. Scott knew that brown eye from a mile away. Stiles was watching them. Scott was going to love this.

“I just thought that maybe,” Mr. Hale continued, “Well maybe you could assist me with labs in my other classes if you have time?”

Scott moved in closer to the professor, backing him into his desk. “What kinds of things would you like me to do for you?” Scott asked quietly, almost suggestively.

“I’d just need you to come in and help me set up equipment. Maybe demonstrate how some stuff works to my 101 students.” Hale’s voice was shaky.

Scott got even closer to him, forcing the older man to sit on his desk just so there would be breathing room between the two of them. Scott looked behind himself and saw that Stiles was still watching and Scott was going to make him regret it.

Scott put his hands on the professor’s knees, pulled them apart, and stood between the man’s legs. “Are you sure that’s all you want from me, Mr. Hale? I can do whatever you want me to.” He moved his mouth to the man’s ear. “I’m a smart kid, professor.” He slid his hands under the man’s shirt, started to nibble lightly on his ear and whispered, “Please just tell me what to do.”

The older man put a hand on Scott’s back, pulled him against the hardness between his legs, and said, “There is something else I want from you.”

Just then, Scott heard footsteps leading away from the door. He guessed Stiles had seen enough. Scott backed away from the professor. “Give me the details of the lab procedures on Monday,” he said.

Scott turned around and left.

* * *

 

 

Scott followed a visibly pissed off Stiles back to their dorm room. He noticed that most of the ‘art’ in the courtyard had been cleaned up by now. He entered the dorm building and went straight to his room where he found Stiles, furious and frantically biting his nails.

“You ok, Stiles?” Scott asked.

Stiles picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it against a full length mirror on the door of his closet, breaking the bottle and cracking the mirror. “No!” Stiles screamed. “I’m not fucking ok!”

“Would this have anything to do with professor Hale?”

Stiles looked at Scott. Scott knew this look. Murder was clearly the only thing on his best friend’s mind. “I just,” Stiles started. “I want to fucking kill him. You’re mine, Scotty. He isn’t allowed to touch you like that. I’m going to kill him.” Stiles grabbed his keys and started to head out of the door, but Scott blocked his way. “Get out of my fucking way, Scott.”

“No, Stiles. You’re staying here.”

“Scott get out of my way or I swear to god-“

“What, Stiles? You swear to god what? You’ll kill me, too? Because we both know you won’t.”

It was true. Stiles was willing to hurt a lot of people, but never Scott.

Scott grabbed Stiles’ arms and backed him into the broken mirror, glass from the broken beer bottle making noise under their shoes. “What do you want to do to him Stiles?” Scott leaned in to kiss Stiles’ neck as Stiles began to speak.

“I want… I want to take a knife and force it into his throat.” He kept talking as Scott slid his hands under his shirt, caressing his back. “I wanna watch the blood pour out of his neck.”

Scott ran his hands down to Stiles’ pants, unbuttoned and unzipped them. “Tell me more, Stiles,” he said as he snaked his hand into Stiles’ underwear. He placed one hand on his best friend’s dick, slid the other around the back to tease his hole. “Tell me how you want to mutilate him.”

“Scott, I-“

“Tell me,” Scott said as he pushed two fingers into Stiles without warning, still tugging on his dick with the other hand.

“I want him to be conscious while I torture him. I want to stick needles into his skin. I want,” his breath hitched as Scott started to move two fingers in and out of his hole. “I want to play around in his blood as it drips out. I wanna taste it and I want…”

“What do you want Stiles?” Scott was working to tip his best friend over the edge. He was digging his fingers into Stiles now. He knew that Stiles’ only concern right now was the pain. He forced his finger in as deep as he could, still jacking Stiles off with the other hand.

“I want to drench him in gasoline,” Stiles said.

Scott looked at Stiles, a little surprised.

“Scotty, can I set him on fire?” Stiles looked desperate for approval.

Scott grinned and replied, “Of course you can Stiles.” With that, Stiles was spilling cum onto Scott’s hand. Scott brought his hand to Stiles’ mouth and Stiles started to suck his fingers clean.

“Just wait til the end of the semester ok, Stiles?”


	3. He Really Is Fascinating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write... I don't know why... BUT HEY ISAAC IS HERE!!!! (i'm sorry for any typos. if you see any tell me)

“Well I guess you don’t really need to call me professor if it’s just the two of us.” Professor Hale was starting to get a little more comfortable around Scott ever since he became the professor’s unofficial lab assistant. Making out with him every chance he got for the past few weeks proved as much.

 

“Oh yea? So should I just call you Derek,” asked Scott.

 

“I’d like you to.”

 

“What if I slip up and call you Derek in front of other students?”

 

“They’ll get over it.” Derek smiled at him and went back to grading papers while Scott sat and waited for hot plates to cool down that had been used by the class that was just dismissed. Derek spoke again. “So what are you up to this week?”

 

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I’m planning a birthday party and won’t be able to come in for the rest of the week.”

 

“Oh yeah? Who is the party for?”

 

“Someone coming to visit.”

 

“Family?”

 

Scott hesitated. “Actually my um… my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh.” Derek didn't look as hurt as Scott thought he would. “That should be fun. How long have you been with him?”

 

“Since junior year of high school. He’s… he’s pretty great.”

 

“I bet he is.” Derek looked up and smiled at Scott. “Thought you would've told me about him sooner though.”

 

“Sorry I didn't-“

 

“No its fine, Scott. I actually have a girlfriend that I conveniently didn't mention. She’s actually coming to visit pretty soon too.”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow. Seemed like they were both cheating bastards. I mean sure Scott had his little thing with Stiles but he had never considered it cheating for some reason unknown to him. This thing with Derek was definitely cheating, though. “What’s she like,” Scott asked.

 

Derek sighed heavily. “Calling her a piece of work is a huge fucking understatement; I’ll tell you that much.”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Kate.”

 

“I know a Kate, actually. My ex’s aunt. Hope it’s not the same Kate. This one is a fucking psycho bitch.”

 

“Could be. What’s her last name?”

 

“Argent. Is it the same Kate?”

 

Derek dropped his head into his hands. “Well I’ll be damned,” he said.

* * *

 

 

Scott went about his day as usual. He went to his calculus class. They had gotten a new professor that Stiles had surprisingly managed not to kill over a ‘C’ on a quiz. Stiles had actually been behaving pretty well those past weeks if you don’t count the few dogs that got ran over on purpose. Scott was even a little shocked that Stiles would go out of his way to drive up on a sidewalk just to hit a dog white its owner was walking it.

 

The real problem Scott had was figuring out how to avoid conflict between Isaac and Stiles when Isaac got to town. He would be there the next day and Scott needed to talk to Stiles about some ground rules for when that happened.

 

“Stiles,” Scott said. Stiles didn't hear Scott. He had on headphones, concentrating on his laptop as he typed up a research paper. “Stiles!”

 

Stiles took off his headphones. “Yea what’s up?”

 

“Isaac is coming tomorrow.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yea and?”

 

“And I need you two to at least pretend you don’t hate each other.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Stiles!”

 

“Ugh fine but I’m not getting him shit for his birthday. Speaking of which, when is it?”

 

“Day after tomorrow. Remember he’s spending tomorrow with me then there’s gonna be a party at Allison and Lydia’s apartment the next night.”

 

“Yea ok. I remember. Just promise me you’ll hang some signs on the door so I won’t walk in on you two fucking.”

 

“Flashing neon signs dude. I promise.” Stiles put his headphones on and went back to writing his paper. Scott went to staring at him. He looked at his brown eyes, so concentrated on the work in front of him. Scott looked at Stiles’ hands, how smooth the skin looked. Scott thought about how Isaac’s presence meant he wouldn't be able to have Stiles the way he wanted to for a few days.

 

Scott was never able to communicate to Isaac that Stiles wasn’t just his best friend. Stiles was becoming sort of an hobby.

 

Scott thought about the day Stiles came to him, telling him what he had done to his mother. He had taken a bat and knocked her out, dragged her to the basement, hacked her to death with an ax his father kept down there. He kicked the door in from the outside to make it look like a break in. Scott remembered being fascinated as Stiles told him how good it felt to watch her body break into bloody chunks. He thought Stiles was the most amazing creature in the world. Since then, Scott had developed a thing for enabling Stiles.

 

“You need something, Scotty?” Stiles had caught Scott daydreaming while staring at him.

 

“Nah I was just thinking about some stuff.” Scott was slowly starting to realize that Stiles wasn’t just his best friend. Stiles was Scott’s sick little obsession. Maybe he wasn’t the normal friend after all.

 

Oh well. He had Isaac to look forward to tomorrow. Hopefully he would have a day off from realizing horrible things about himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott didn't sleep much the night before. He couldn't think of anything but Isaac and he was going to be here any minute.

 

Scott almost jumped out of his skin when he got a phone call from Isaac saying that he was in the parking lot and needed help carrying some bags. Scott almost fell on his face trying to get downstairs. He got outside and there Isaac was in all his glory. He smiled and Scott ran straight to him.

 

Scott put his arms around Isaac’s neck and pressed his lips against him so hard they almost fell back onto Isaac’s car. Scott lost himself in the kiss. He missed Isaac’s lips, missed the feeling of Isaac’s tongue in his mouth, Isaac’s hands on his hips, Isaac’s curls between his fingers.

 

“Scott,” Isaac said when they finally separated. “You’re gonna have to let me breathe eventually.”

 

“Why?” Scott was completely serious.

 

“Breathing is essential babe.”

 

“Not if it means I have to stop kissing you.”

 

Isaac laughed. “You can kiss me as much as you want to later. In fact you can do way more than that, but right now help me carry some stuff upstairs.”

 

Scott grabbed some of Isaac’s things and they were upstairs in the dorm room in no time.

 

Stiles was glaring. This was going to be awkward.

 

“Uh… hey Stiles.” Bless Isaac’s heart for trying. But, Stiles just kept glaring without a word. He watched Isaac put his bags down, watched him as he sat on the bed. Isaac was the only person Stiles wasn't allowed to kill for touching Scott. Stiles kept that in mind every time he saw Isaac.

 

“I’m going to go for a while,” Stiles finally said.

 

“Good,” Isaac responded. Stiles froze on his way out and Scott could see that he needed to interfere.

 

“Hey Stiles,” Scott chimed in, “remember tomorrow night. Party.”

 

“Yea I remember. Bye.” Stiles grabbed his keys and was out of the door.

 

It was going to be a rough few days but Scott finally had Isaac alone after months of not seeing him. He jumped on Isaac where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, straddling him, and had his hands up the taller boy’s shirt in no time. Scott loved Isaac’s skin, the way it smelled. He put his nose at the crook of Isaac’s neck and the scent made him moan against his throat, causing Isaac to squeeze Scott’s hips so hard it nearly bruised him.

 

Isaac wouldn't expect it but Scott was going to be begging him to hurt him worse than that. He needed the pain and hopefully Isaac would just think it’s because Scott missed him so much. Scott pushed Isaac down on the bed and sat up to pull his shirt off. He reached down and pulled Isaac’s shirt up over his head.

 

Scott leaned down and kissed Isaac’s neck, made his way down, kissed and licked one of his nipples, then the other. Isaac had his hands in Scott’s hair now and Scott could tell that Isaac was resisting pushing his head down. Scott decided to save him the trouble.

 

He nudged Isaac to move further up the bed and started to lick down Isaac’s torso, stopping to kiss random areas of skin. He got to the zipper and button and eliminated that problem in an instant. He could see how hard Isaac was in his underwear.

 

Scott mouthed at Isaac’s dick through the fabric and Isaac moaned as he pulled Scott harder against his erection. Scott took this as a cue to release Isaac from his boxers.

 

He looked at Isaac’s dick in his hand, loving the thickness and craving the way it would feel in his mouth. He remembered how Isaac would push him down on it, making him gag. Scott put it in his mouth, moving his head up and down slowly. He had to make sure Isaac wouldn't cum. He wasn't going to let that happen until his boyfriend was deep inside of him.

 

He sucked on his boyfriend, pulling off at random to tug on it a little bit. Scott went lower and took Isaac’s balls into his mouth, causing Isaac to tighten his grip on Scott’s hair, hurting Scott the way he loved to be hurt.

 

Scott removed his mouth and pulled Isaac’s pants all the way off, and then stood to remove the rest of his own clothes. He crawled back on top of Isaac, kissing his way up Isaac’s thighs, his stomach, his chest, neck, and finally back to Isaac’s lips.

 

He put his mouth to Isaac’s ear. “Isaac I kind of have a favor to ask you.”

 

Isaac smiled. “Well Scott I haven’t fucked you in months there isn't really much I’ll say ‘no’ to right now.”

 

“No I know that but this is something I wouldn't usually ask for.”

 

“Ok. What is it?”

 

Scott hesitated for a moment. “I want you to-… well I want you to hurt me.”

 

Isaac seemed confused. “Umm hurt you like how? You want me to like hit you or something?”

 

“Actually I uh-” Scott couldn’t believe he was saying this. “I want you to choke me.”

 

“Why would you want me to choke you?”

 

“I just really wanna try it. Please?”

 

Isaac looked like he was mildly terrified that Scott would ask for something like that, but Scott could tell that his boyfriend was a bit intrigued by the idea. Isaac was always willing to try anything for Scott.

 

Isaac left the bed for a moment to grab some lube from his bag. Scott had some but Isaac probably figured Scott didn't need any if he was away from him. Isaac came back to the bed with the lube. No way would he be able to cause Scott pain he didn't ask for. Scott was now lying on his back and Isaac pushed his legs back until his knees were near his head. Scott loved being exposed to Isaac like this. He loved how dirty it made him feel.

 

Isaac opened the bottle and squeezed some of the substance onto his fingers. He put his fingers to Scott’s entrance, sticking one slick finger inside. He moved his finger in and out of Scott. Scott reached down to pull Isaac’s finger deeper into him.

 

“Isaac baby” Scott said, “I need more… please just-“

 

Isaac went from one finger straight to three, giving Scott the fullness he needed. Scott began moving on Isaac’s fingers.

 

“Good Scotty.” Isaac’s voice was low. “Fuck yourself on my fingers just like that.”

 

Scott moved on them quickly, imagining the pain he would feel if Isaac had his whole fist inside of him.

 

Just as Scott started to lose himself in the fullness, Isaac removed his fingers and refilled Scott with his dick.

 

Isaac didn’t push in slowly the way Scott was used to. He drove himself forward into Scott, making him yell out in pleasure. Isaac pulled all the way out and pushed himself back in. He repeated this action forcing himself into Scott harder each time.

 

Scott reached for Isaac’s hand and brought it to his throat. “Please Isaac.”

 

Isaac wrapped his hand around Scott’s neck and squeezed as he fucked into Scott. Scott pulled him down and managed a whisper. “Squeeze harder baby. Please. I want it.” He wanted to struggle to breathe. “I’m begging you to fucking hurt me.”

 

Isaac squeezed his hand around Scott’s throat, went a step further and bit down on Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott wanted to tell Isaac to bite harder but the grip on his throat made it impossible. Isaac was giving him more than he thought he would. Maybe he was losing himself as much as Scott was due to the pain.

 

Isaac finally bit Scott harder. He bit into the skin, drawing blood. Isaac brought his mouth to Scott’s ear and whispered, “You’re not gonna fucking breathe until I’m cumming inside of you.”

 

Scott needed air. He felt himself losing consciousness. Isaac was thrusting at full and Scott was sure his hole was bleeding now. Just as he was about to pass out, Isaac spilled inside of him and let go of his throat.

 

“Isaac, please bite me again,” Scott begged.

 

Isaac bit into Scott’s shoulder, drawing blood once more, and Scott felt a surge of electricity go through his body. His cum spilled out onto his stomach, creating a sticky mess between him and his boyfriend.

 

It took them a few minutes to come down from the high.

 

“Oh my fucking god Scott,” Isaac breathed out. “That was kind of insane.” Isaac kissed Scott where he had bitten him on his shoulder. He moved down Scott’s body, licking up the mess on his stomach.

 

As Isaac was preoccupied, Scott lay there questioning his recent actions. Coming onto his professor to force Stiles into a murderous rage, getting hard listening to him describe the gruesome mutilation of an innocent man, begging his boyfriend to choke him, cumming as he was bleeding.

 

What was wrong with him?

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was officially Isaac’s birthday. Scott thought he would be able to get rid of the thoughts of his newly realized interests, but it was plaguing him and he needed to talk to Stiles, the fucking grandmaster of weird interests. There was going to be a party at Allison and Lydia’s and Scott needed to get Stiles alone.

 

Stiles left for the party in his jeep and Isaac and Scott showed up in Isaac’s car.

 

When they arrived at the apartment, a bunch of Scott and Isaac’s friends from Beacon Hills were there. Isaac saw two old friends, Erica and Boyd, and went straight to them. Scott knew he hadn't seen them in a while and since it was his birthday, Scott decided to let him roam around the party. He needed to talk to Stiles anyway.

 

Scott found him making out with some dude named Matt. He didn't know this guy and he didn't like him on Stiles. He pulled Stiles off of the guy and dragged him to the bathroom.

 

“Dude what the fuck? That was my next kill!”

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Look, I’ll let you kill him but right now I need to talk to you.”

 

“Let me guess. Isaac isn't all that good and you need a bathroom quickie to soothe the itch?” Stiles winked and folded his arms.

 

“God Stiles can you cut the shit for just a second? This is serious.”

 

“Alright fine. What’s wrong?”

 

“Well yesterday when you left, me and Isaac were fucking and-“

 

“Dude first of all, it’s ‘Isaac and I’ and second, if the fucking isn't essential to the story then spare me the details of that little bitch in any sexual act.”

 

Scott wanted to strangle Stiles but decided against it. “Anyway, I um… I asked Isaac to choke me.”

 

“Whoa look at Scotty discovering kinks without his Stiles.” Stiles laughed.

 

“Dude shut up. Anyway,” Scott continued, “he started to bite me. It was pretty deep. Look.” Scott showed Stiles the deep red bite marks on his shoulder.

 

“Dude that looks fucking awesome,” said Stiles. “I couldn't even bite that deep the first time I tried to eat someone. But, why are you telling me? Do you want me to do something about it? Can I kill the bastard?”

 

“No. And that’s just the thing.” Scott paused for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the next set of words. “Dude it was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

 

“Oh my god Scott! Congratulations! You’re officially my least favorite kind of person,” Stiles exclaimed.

 

Scott was confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re a masochist, Scotty. Masochists disgust me. I mean as a serial killer – oh god I’ve never called myself that out loud… anyway – as a serial killer the worst thing for me is for my victim to enjoy my torture process.”

 

So Scott was a masochist. Having a word for this weird shit only made him feel a little better. He still had to deal with the fact that his thoughts expanded beyond simple flesh wounds.

 

“But dude wait,” Stiles continued, “If you’re all into getting hurt and shit, why were you all into me talking about killing professor Hale a few weeks ago, which by the way, I’m still gonna set that fucker on fire.”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I was just imagining myself in Der… in professor Hale’s place.”

 

“Well,” Stiles said, “I got a little present for you. I kind of owe you this anyway. I was gonna do it tonight but I’ll hold off on killing this Matt guy until Isaac leaves town. You can come with me and join in on the little torture party I’m having with him before I blow the kid’s brains out. How does that sound?” Stiles was grinning now, completely unaware of how casual he sounded speaking those words.

 

Scott thought about it and realized that this was long overdue. “Yea I think I wanna do that.”

 

“Alright man, but if you come with me you gotta promise me you’ll help me hack him up and dispose of him afterwards.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Stiles smiled and kissed Scott, lingering for a moment when their tongues met unintentionally.

 

Of course Scott would help. He was willing to do anything to feel the kind of pain Stiles inflicts on his victims. He was also just willing to do anything for his best friend.

 

Stiles left the bathroom and Scott followed soon after. He found Isaac and spent the rest of the party with him, thoughts of being tortured by Stiles creeping into his mind every now and then.

 

Isaac would be in town for one more day, and then Scott would finally be free to get completely lost in Stiles’ little world.


	4. He Really Is Fucking Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a looooooooong chapter. There was too much that had to happen lol. Please tell me if you see typos! THANKS FOR READING!!

Isaac was leaving town this evening. As excited as Scott was to have his little field trip with Stiles, he had to admit he wouldn’t mind Isaac staying for just a little while longer.

 

Scott was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Isaac was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Stiles was across the room on his own bed, pretending that Isaac wasn’t there.

 

Scott ran his fingers through Isaac’s curls. “Do you really have to leave tonight,” he asked.

 

“Yeah. I gotta make it back for work tomorrow,” Isaac responded.

 

“Whatever,” Scott laughed, “I bet you don’t have anything important to do. You just wanna leave me.”

 

“Babe you know I wanna stay and make out with you forever, but I can’t.” Isaac tilted his head up and kissed Scott. “I love you. You know that.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and interrupted, “Oh my god you are so. Fucking. Annoying. Isaac.”

 

Isaac responded, “Dude what’s your fucking problem?”

 

Scott would normally interrupt, but right now he was genuinely interested in hearing what their problems were with each other even though he knew the base problem had to do with him.

 

Stiles continued. “You really don’t wanna know what my problem is, Isaac.”

 

Isaac got up from Scott’s bed. Stiles got up from his bed and walked toward Isaac where he stood frozen by how quickly Stiles moved.

 

“What is it, Isaac,” Stiles asked. “Were you about to do something? Hit me? Because if you were, I wanna heavily advise against it.”

 

Isaac looked a bit intimidated. Stiles was much smaller than him but his demeanor was stronger. Scott was entertained. He wondered just how far Stiles would go and just how much Isaac would take. He sat there and watched them argue.

 

“Ok then,” Isaac responded finally, “why don’t you like me? I’ve never done anything to you so what’s the fucking problem?”

 

Stiles gave Isaac a sinister grin and Scott knew he was about to tell the entire truth. He didn’t interrupt Stiles.

 

“Well Isaac,” Stiles responded, “I don’t like a single thing about you, but most importantly I don’t like that you’re dating my best friend. I don’t like you touching him. I don’t like you kissing him. Quite honestly, every time you are near him, I wanna put a bullet between your pretty little eyes.”

 

Isaac hesitated to speak when he saw the glare in Stiles’ eyes. He turned to Scott when he found words. “Scott do you hear this? He’s fucking crazy. Talking about killing me for touching you?” When Scott didn’t respond, Isaac continued. “You’re not gonna say anything? Scott tell him he’s fucking crazy.”

 

“Yeah, Scott,” Stiles said, “tell this motherfucker just how insane I really am.”

 

Scott figured he should speak up. It was probably best to avoid Stiles going too far and to avoid a breakup with a very hurt and confused Isaac. He finally spoke.

 

“Dude,” Scott said in response to Stiles. “You’re going a little too far. Isaac hasn’t done anything to you.”

 

Scott got up from his bed and stood between the two of them, facing Stiles. “What’s wrong with you Stiles? I love Isaac and I’m not gonna let you do anything to him.”

 

Scott was telling the truth. He didn’t just love Isaac, but he was in love with him and he would never let anyone hurt him, not even Stiles. But, he would be lying if he said he was doing this for Isaac’s benefit. Scott wanted Stiles to be angry. He kept pushing it. “Stiles, you need to really sort your shit out, man. Don’t ever talk to my fucking boyfriend like that again.”

 

Stiles had those eyes. Those dead murderous eyes. Scott knew he felt betrayed. His Scotty had just sided with the only person he despised more than professor Hale. If Hale was gonna burn, Scott wondered what Stiles would do to Isaac if he let him.

 

Isaac finally spoke. “I think it’s time for me to be leaving, Scott.”

 

“Do you have to,” Scott asked.

 

“I need to.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” Stiles said. “You have no idea how unsafe you would be without Scott standing there to shield you from getting your skull cracked.”

 

Good thing Isaac had packed earlier. He grabbed his stuff and headed out of the dorm room. Scott followed behind him.

 

Isaac spoke when they reached the car. “Scott, I really don’t want you staying in that room with him. He might hurt you.”

 

Scott moved closer to his boyfriend and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. “Isaac I promise you he won’t do anything to me. I know how to deal with Stiles. He just likes to say bizarre shit.”

 

“Yeah but what was that bullshit about putting a bullet between my eyes? That’s not just bizarre. He sounded like a fucking psychopath.”

 

“Isaac, listen,” Scott responded, “Stiles would never hurt you in that way. He was just mad. I promise you.” This was a lie. Stiles was indeed a psychopath and if it wasn’t for Scott, he definitely would have done so much worse than shoot Isaac. But, there was no reason to let Isaac worry.

 

“Well,” Isaac said, “I want you to just be careful around him. I love you so much and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

But, Scott wanted so much to get hurt, specifically by Stiles.

 

“I love you too, Isaac.” Scott kissed his boyfriend one last time. Isaac got in his car and drove off.

 

Scott was sad to see Isaac go, but his excitement over Stiles’ reaction to what happened a few minutes ago quickly overshadowed that sadness.

 

He ran back upstairs and when he got to his dorm room, Stiles was still standing frozen in the same position he was in when Scott left the room.

 

Scott broke the silence. “Stiles, how do you feel?”

 

Stiles looked up at Scott from across the room. “Scott, do you know what it feels like to hurt someone?”

 

Scott didn’t really know what it was like to hurt anyone. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he wanted to be hurt. Scott often fantasized about being a victim. Often about being a victim of some of the goriest crimes ever committed. “No, Stiles,” he responded. “I don’t know what it’s like to hurt someone.”

 

“It is the most exhilarating feeling, Scott.” Stiles was in a daze, smiling off into space. “It feels so good to hear people scream because of you. That look in their eyes when they still think there’s a chance of survival is my favorite look in the world. The changes they go through as I torture them then finally chop them up or blow their brain matter onto the floor. Do you know what I do to them after I kill them Scott?”

 

Of course Scott knew. “You… you eat parts of them, Stiles.”

 

“That’s right, Scott. You’ve really been paying attention to me haven’t you Scott?”

 

“Not just paying attention. More like obsessing, Stiles.”

 

“That’s very flattering, Scott. I need someone to appreciate me for what I am.”

 

“What exactly are you?” Scott had to ask. Stiles was somewhat of a rapist, torturer, serial killer, and cannibal. There had to be a collective word for it all.

 

“I’m everything that’s wrong with the world, Scott.”

 

“Yeah, but what made you like this, Stiles?” He needed to know. “I mean even Satan has a motive for the evil he commits.”

 

“That’s true. But, nothing made me this way, Scott.” Stiles snapped out of his daze, walked toward Scott and looked deep into his eyes. “And I’m so much fucking worse than Satan.”

* * *

 

It was Monday now. Scott had to get to Derek’s class in time to help with his 101 Lab. He thought about what Stiles had said last night about being worse than the devil. Was there really nothing good in Stiles?

 

Scott had always known him to be funny and charismatic. He was even sometimes polite to people. He was quirky and Scott thought he was just the cutest thing. Scott guessed that was all just a mask hiding a vicious monster.

 

Scott couldn’t let himself be overrun with these thoughts. He went to concentrating on the students in Hale’s class, answering any questions they had while performing the day’s experiment.

 

The guy Matt that Stiles had been making out with at Isaac’s birthday party was in this class. Scott looked at him as he focused on his work. Matt wasn’t thinking about the day he would die. Scott felt bad for the kid because he knew that today was Matt’s last day alive. Tonight he would be killed for Stiles and Scott’s enjoyment.

 

Scott imagined Matt tied down, blood covering every inch of his body. He thought about Stiles smiling as he poked and teased Matt with needles and knives, making Matt scream for help. Scott felt himself getting hard in his pants and had to get rid of those thoughts.

 

A while passed and the class was dismissed, leaving Scott alone with the professor. Derek didn’t say anything. He held out a hand and motioned for Scott to come to him after Scott had locked the door behind the students.

 

Scott walked toward Derek where he was sitting in his desk chair and straddled the older man. He rolled his hips against Derek and went to kissing and licking and sucking bruises into his neck without saying a word.

 

Derek finally spoke. “You’re really enthusiastic today, Scott.”

 

Scott disconnected his mouth from Derek’s neck. “I’m just really fucking horny right now, that’s all.”

 

“Well that’s good… um… how was it spending time with your boyfriend?”

 

“It was great.” Scott delivered his sentences between wet and vulgar kisses along the man’s neck and shoulders. “He stayed in my room. We fucked. Hard. It was really good, Derek.” Scott moved to kiss Derek’s lips and sucked on his tongue when he opened his mouth.

 

Derek broke the kiss. “Was it?”

 

Scott moved to the man’s ear and nibbled on it a bit before he responded. “Yea it was, Derek. He took my legs and pushed them all the way back.” Scott continued rolling his hips against his professor, their erections rubbing against each other. He was whispering now. “You should have seen me. Especially after he came and left all that sticky cum dripping out of me.”

 

Scott smiled against Derek’s ear when he felt the man’s body jerk.

 

Derek released a long sigh. “Damn, Scott. You really wanna get me worked up, huh?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“If I didn’t have class in 10 minutes I’d have you spread open on this desk like the little slut you are.”

 

That’s what Scott wanted. He wanted to be treated like trash. He wanted to be used. The thoughts of this kid Matt being tortured and used by Stiles were plaguing his mind. “Then why don’t you just do it?”

 

Derek laughed quietly. “We’ll get caught.”

 

“I wanna get caught.” Scott started unbuttoning the professor’s jeans. “I want someone to walk in here and see you slamming into my ass.”

 

Derek grabbed Scott’s hands and moved them from his zipper. “I can’t get fired for this Scott. How about I just let you come to my apartment tonight and we’ll do whatever you like.”

 

Scott thought about it. He wanted to see Derek tonight but Stiles was taking him on his little killing trip and Scott didn’t wanna miss out on it.

 

Scott wanted both of them tonight, but inviting Derek along ran the risk of getting Stiles caught and getting Derek killed. Also, there was nothing appropriate or normal about asking Derek to come along for something like that. He put his forehead up against Derek’s. “You know that kid Matt in your 101 class?”

 

Derek thought for a moment. “Yea what about him?”

 

“How would you feel if something horrible happened to him?”

 

“Um… I don’t know. I don’t really know the kid. Why are you asking?”

 

Scott didn’t really know what he was asking. Did he want Derek to come watch Stiles torture Matt? Torture him? Scott wasn’t sure. “Do you wanna come hang out with me tonight?”

 

“What does hanging out with you have to do with Matt?”

 

“I kinda got something lined up tonight. Me and a friend… I mean a friend and I kind of plan on doing something with Matt. I want you to be in on it.”

 

“Scott I don’t want this to sound the wrong way but you kind of make it seem like you and your little friend are planning on raping the kid.”

 

That didn’t really seem bad to Scott. He was so desensitized to things like this now. Stiles had changed him and made him realize things about himself he never would have discovered on his own. What was so bad about raping someone?

 

“Well yea I guess we are,” Scott responded. He really wanted Derek to come along and see how Scott really enjoys himself. He didn’t mind having to keep Stiles calm. He wanted the tension. He wanted the chaos. He wanted Stiles to be angry. He wanted Derek to be terrified. “Yea we’re raping the kid. Wanna come?”

 

Derek didn’t look confused. He didn’t look shocked. He seemed interested. He finally responded, “Sure I’ll come.”

 

Derek didn’t know the truth about what was happening tonight, but Scott was happy to discover that just like him and Stiles, Derek was a sick fuck.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was packing a duffel bag of supplies, preparing himself for a long night. Stiles hadn’t called Matt but he would find a way to get him out of the building. Stiles of course just needed Matt out of his dorm room and in his car. Scott figured now would be a good time to tell Stiles that they needed to stop by the professor’s apartment first.

 

“Uh… Stiles,” Scott said, a little nervous.

 

“Yeah Scotty.”

 

“I um… we gotta do something before we deal with Matt.”

 

“You’re saying that like it’s something we probably shouldn’t do.”

 

Scott decided to blurt it out. “I invited professor Hale to come along.”

 

Stiles didn’t really react the way Scott thought he would. He turned around slowly and spoke calmly. “Is there a reason you thought it would be a good idea to have him around me? Is there any reason at all Scott?” Stiles was only calm for a moment. Then, he started yelling. “Did it not occur to you that as soon as I saw him I’d shoot him on sight? Are you fucking stupid, Scott?”

 

Scott couldn’t believe it. That was the first time Stiles had ever said something like that to him. Sure he had seen Stiles angry many times, but Scott didn’t know how to react with that anger being directed at him. So, Scott started to cry.

 

“Really, Scott? You’re gonna fucking cry, now?”

 

Scott spoke through his sobbing. “I just thought that maybe I could show him what it is that I like. And maybe you could see that he isn’t so bad.”

 

“Scott, listen. I am not normal. What I do is not normal. What I am is not normal. I know that you love me and you’re proud of me. You want other people to see what you see in me.” Stiles came to Scott and sat on the bed next to him. He raised a hand to wipe tears from Scott’s cheek. “No one understands people like us, Scotty. When I get angry or I overreact to the people around you, it’s because if I could love, you’d be the person I love the most. Other people don’t see it like that and you can’t trust them, Scott.”

 

That was as much of an ‘I love you’ as Scott would ever get from Stiles. Scott spoke finally. “I just really think that Hale might like it. If he doesn’t or if he freaks out about it, I’ll let you kill him then and there.”

 

“Promise me, Scotty. Promise me I can end him if he causes any trouble.”

 

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles on his cheek. “I promise Stiles.”

 

“Ok then.” Stiles got up and grabbed his bag. “Bring this down to my jeep. I want you to wait down there while I go to Matt’s room and get him downstairs. Then we’ll go get professor Hale.”

 

“Call him Derek.” Stiles tilted his head at Scott. “He um… he lets me call him Derek.”

 

“Ok Scotty. Afterward we’ll go get Derek.”

 

So Scott took Stiles’ things down to the jeep. Once down there he wondered how exactly Stiles would get Matt down to the car.

* * *

 

_Stiles knocked on Matt’s door. He knew the fucker was there. He had made sure Matt had no friends, no family, no one to miss him. He had questioned the kid all about his family life at Isaac’s party. Matt didn’t have anyone._

_Stiles’ thoughts were interrupted when Matt opened his door. He looked a little nervous. “Uh.. hey Stiles. I didn’t think you’d wanna talk to me since you’d been ignoring my texts since that party.”_

_Stiles smiled his most charming smile. “Aww I’m sorry Matt. I’ve just been so busy with homework. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”_

_“So what’s up, Stiles?”_

_“Well,” Stiles said, grabbing Matt by his shirt and pulling him closer, “I wanted to know if you’d like to come hang out with me tonight.”_

_“You… you wanna hang out… with me?”_

_God this kid was so fucking pathetic. Just give him a little attention and you can do what you want with him. “Yeah Matt. I wanna hang out with you. Unless tonight is a problem.”_

_“No. No, it’s not a problem. What did you have in mind?”_

_Stiles had a lot in mind. If Stiles was a different person he’d tell the truth. He was gonna destroy the kid and eventually murder him. All for fun. “I got a lot in mind, but I’m not exactly sure what you’re willing to do.”_

_“I’m willing…” Matt paused when he felt Stiles’ hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Stiles put his mouth on Matt’s neck and licked a stripe up to his ear. Matt continued. “I’m willing to do anything.”_

_Of course he was. Stiles thought about the way he was gonna terrorize him. He thought about how he was gonna terrorize Scott along with him. He got hard as thoughts of Scott, his favorite person, flooded his mind. He grabbed Matt’s hand without allowing him to close his door and led him downstairs to his jeep._

_Scott was standing there looking as excited as ever. And everything about Scott excited him. But, nothing made him happier than Scott’s eagerness for what they were about to do. He’d leave that fucking professor alone as long as it made his Scott happy. He was going to give Scott everything he wanted tonight._

* * *

 

Scott got excited when he saw Stiles exiting the building. He walked toward the car with Matt.

 

Matt asked, “Um… is Scott coming with us?”

 

Stiles smiled and responded, “Scott is gonna be you little torture buddy.”

 

Matt was confused with good reason. “What does that mean?”

 

“You’ll find out,” Stiles said, grabbed Matt by his head, and bashed it against the side of his jeep knocking Matt unconscious. “Scott, could you help me get him in the car and tie him up?”

 

Scott was happy to. He helped Stiles put Matt into the back of the jeep. Stiles grabbed some duct tape and started wrapping it around Matt’s wrists as Scott wrapped tape around his ankles. Stiles secured Matt’s mouth closed by wrapping tape three times around his head.

 

“You’re good at this, Scott.” Stiles smiled at him. Scott was usually the one giving Stiles the validation that he needed, making him feel accepted. But, tonight he needed Stiles to take charge, give him what he craved. “Alright,” Stiles said. “I don’t think he’ll be getting out of that. Let’s go get Derek.”

 

Scott put Derek’s address into the GPS. Derek didn’t live too far away from the campus, which was probably how he would be able to stay late even though there was class the next day.

 

They arrived at Derek’s apartment complex. Scott went upstairs and knocked on Derek’s apartment door. Derek answered the door wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt; they were clothes to commit a crime in. “Hey Scott.”

 

“Hey Derek. Ready to go?”

 

“Yea but um… where exactly are we all going?”

 

“Well my friend Stiles usually goes to this little abandoned cabin about 20 miles out of town to… to do what he does.”

 

“This is something you guys do a lot? Seems kind of bizarre.”

 

Scott laughed. “Derek, you agreed to go along. You’re bizarre. Let’s go.”

 

They got back to the car and Stiles was leaning against it, obviously displeased. He spoke. “So… you’re the motherfucker that Scott thinks is so special?”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

 

Stiles continued. “Let me tell you something, Derek. If you ruin anything, I’ll kill you. If you look at me the wrong way, breathe in a way I don’t like, look at Scott a way I don’t like, I will kill you.” Stiles was dead serious.

 

Derek didn’t even seem fazed. He rolled his eyes at Stiles, towered over him, and said, “Kid, you don’t know me. You can talk all the shit you want but you’re not gonna touch me. Ok?”

 

Stiles looked taken aback by the man’s audacity to talk to him like that. Derek looked into the back of the jeep and calmly said, “Poor Matt… oh well. Let’s go.”

 

Scott and Stiles just looked at each other. They figured Derek was calm because he didn’t really know what they would be doing tonight.

* * *

 

The ride out to the little abandoned cabin was long and awkward. Scott found himself having to make small talk to soothe the tension. When they got to the cabin, Scott and Stiles carried Matt inside. Derek grabbed Stiles duffel bag without questioning why they would need it.

 

Once inside, Derek was the first to speak. “So how often do you guys do this?”

 

“I got a better question,” Stiles responded. “How the fuck are you so fucking calm?” Stiles help Scott get an unconscious Matt situated on a long table, and secured him by wrapping the duct tape around one ankle, bringing under the table then wrapping it around the other ankle. They did the same with his wrists.

 

Before Derek could respond, there was a muffled scream. Matt had come to.

 

Stiles turned to Matt and grinned at him. “Hey Matt.” Matt tried to move, tried to release himself from the table he was tied to. Stiles walked up to him with scissors and started to cut Matt’s clothes off as he spoke “So, before you ask, I’m doing this for my buddy Scott. You know the cute one with the adorably crooked jaw.”

 

Matt didn’t make a move. He breathed heavily, eyes wide, obviously scared out of his mind. Stiles kept talking. “Well,” he said, “Scotty here is into some pretty fucked up shit, Matt. He wants me to torture him.”

 

Scott looked at Derek when Stiles said this. Derek cocked his head in confusion and spoke. “Wait I thought we were just here to fuck this kid.”

 

“We are,” Scott said when he saw the annoyed look on Stiles’ face. “But there were some… some other things we wanted to do.”

 

Stiles climbed up on the table and straddled Matt and continued talking. “Scott means the world to me, Matt. I’d do anything for him. Not only does he want me to hurt him, but he wants to watch me hurt you. Of course I was already planning on that second part.”

 

Scott and Derek watched Stiles rip the pieces of cut up clothing from Matt’s body. Derek leaned over to Scott and whispered, “Your friend seems really excited about all of this.” Derek had no idea just how far things would go tonight.

* * *

 

Scott couldn’t wait until Stiles was ready for him. He was excited for the pain, excited for Derek to watch him, excited to find out if Derek would like what he saw… excited to please Stiles. He watched as Stiles removed the tape from Matt’s mouth. Matt started yelling for help.

 

Scott knew that Stiles loved the sound of screaming victims. Matt continued yelling as Stiles started to move his hips back and forth, the friction causing him to moan. “You know something, Matt,” Stiles said, “Most people like me would usually threaten you for screaming. But, I quite enjoy it.” Stiles looked over at Scott and said, “Scott take your clothes off and come here.”

 

Scott eagerly removed his shoes and socks. He removed his shirt and the baggy sweat pants he was wearing. He had made sure to dress lightly. Derek moved to help him out of his boxers but Stiles spoke up. “If you touch him I’ll kill you where you stand.”

 

Scott told Derek it wasn’t worth the trouble and took his boxers off on his own.

 

Stiles got off of Matt and told Scott, “Climb on top of him for me Scotty. And you,” he was talking to Derek now, “Stay there until I decide what to do with you.”

 

Scott climbed on top of Matt, who was crying now. Matt asked him, “Why are you doing this to me? I don’t understand.”

 

Scott responded, “It’s just for fun Matt. I promise we’ll let you go when we’re finished.” He lied for no reason. Scott didn’t care if Matt knew he was gonna die or not. Matt continued crying anyway.

 

Stiles went to his duffel bag and returned to the table with a scalpel.

 

Matt screamed. “Please don’t do this! I won’t tell anyone I promise. Please!”

 

“Oh Matt,” Stiles said softly, “I really don’t give a fuck if you do.” Using the scalpel, Stiles slashed across a small area of Matt’s left shoulder, blood flowing out quickly afterward. Matt cried out as Stiles moved to his other shoulder causing the same injury.

 

Stiles moved down to where Scott’s thighs were straddling Matt’s hips. He cut into his thigh. Scott hissed at the pain, but he knew that Stiles knew it wasn’t enough for him. Stiles cut into his other thigh, moved his scalpel up Scott’s body and created a long mark across Scott’s torso. Scott’s blood dripped down to the victim under him, and pooled in the creases of Matt’s abs.

 

“You’re fucking sick,” Matt said. “I don’t-“

 

Scott brought his hand hard across Matt’s face. “If you insult Stiles again,” he said, “I’ll make sure to kill you my fucking self.”

 

Stiles smiled at this and walked over to Derek. “So are you some kind of sadist? You’re just watching us and you’re not even slightly shocked by the shit you’re seeing. Christ, you’re even jerking off.”

 

Scott looked over as Stiles said this and saw that Derek had indeed pulled his dick out of his pants and had been touching himself.

 

“Like I said kid,” Derek responded, “you don’t fucking know me.”

 

Stiles looked the man up and down. He licked his lips at the sight of Derek’s dick and said, “You might be useful. Go get up on that table behind Scott. Don’t do anything unless I tell you to.”

 

Derek moved to the table and climbed up behind Scott. Scott looked back at Derek, who had his hard dick hanging out of his pants. Stiles was the only one fully clothed.

 

Stiles circled the table as he spoke, sliding his scalpel across Matt’s cheek each time he passed him. “Derek, for some reason unknown to me Scott likes you. He wants you, not more than he wants me of course, but he wants you.”

 

Stiles stopped at the head of the table where Matt’s head was. He reached for Scott’s hair and pulled him down until his chest was flat against Matt’s chest. Scott’s hole was exposed to Derek in this position.

 

Stiles continued to speak. “Derek, I want you to fuck Scott while I torture him and Matt. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yea,” Derek said, looking at Scott’s ass. “I can definitely do that.”

 

Stiles went to Derek and wrapped his fingers around his dick as Derek took his shirt off. Stiles lined the tip of Derek’s dick with Scott’s entrance.

 

Derek said, “But, I need some kind of lube.”

 

Stiles took his scalpel and cut deep across Matt’s arm, gathered blood into his hand as Matt screamed from the pain. Scott looked back and saw Stiles covering Derek’s dick in Matt’s blood. He gathered more and rubbed it around Scott’s hole. “Is that wet enough for you, Derek,” Stiles asked.

 

Derek nodded.

 

“Good,” Stiles said. “Fuck him… and hurt him.”

 

Derek pushed himself inside of Scott and Scott saw that Stiles was pleased. Scott started moving back and forth on Derek.

 

Scott saw Stiles go to his duffel bag and return with a handful of sewing needles, many of them rusty. He took one of the rusty needles and pushed it into Matt’s side.

 

Matt screamed into Scott’s ear as Derek picked up the pace behind him. Scott waited for Stiles to give him the same treatment he gave Matt. He was relieved when he felt a needle, not rusty, being pushed into the right side of his stomach. Scott looked up at Stiles and begged, “More please. Please Stiles stick another one in.”

 

Stiles removed the belt from his pants and brought it down hard against Scott’s back. “Wait your turn Scott. Don’t be fucking greedy.” Scott watched as Stiles stuck another rusty sewing needle into a sobbing Matt, this time through his cheek.

 

Derek was pounding into Scott now, his fingers bruising Scott’s hips.

 

Stiles spoke. “Derek, lean forward and grab Scott’s hair. I want you to pull it as hard as you can.” Derek grabbed Scott’s hair and forced his head back, causing tears to well up in Scott’s eyes. He was so happy to be feeling this pain. He got happier when Stiles stuck another sewing needle into his side.

 

“Stiles please,” Scott begged, “I wanna fucking bleed.” He was panting and hissing as Derek slammed into him, the blood between them making it sound sloppy and wet.

 

Stiles raised his hand and slapped Scott across his face. “I told you to stop begging,” he said. Stiles went back to using his scalpel and slashed across Matt’s chest.

 

Matt seemed to have drifted into another world. Scott guessed no normal person was used to the kind of pain Stiles caused.

 

Stiles put the scalpel down then stuck another needle into Scott. Scott felt himself getting close to the edge. He needed just a little more, a small push.

 

“Derek,” Stiles said, “put your mouth to Scott’s ear and talk to him.” That’s what Scott needed. He needed someone whispering senseless filth into his ear.

 

Derek put his mouth up against his ear and whispered, “So this is what you wanted all those times in my classroom? For me to make you my fucking victim, Scott?”

 

Scott couldn’t find words so he only nodded. Derek continued whispering. “Close your eyes and think about being spread out on my desk, everyone watching you. Imagine the room full of people while you have your hole on display like a little slut. Imagine me hurting you like this, cutting you, making you bleed all over my desk.”

 

Stiles couldn’t hear what Derek was telling Scott. He was occupying himself by sticking needles into random areas of Matt’s body, sections of his thighs, stomach, and face dripping blood.

 

Derek kept talking to Scott. “I think you’d like if I did so much more than this. If I stabbed too deep or snapped your head back too far. Would you like it if I fucking killed you, Scott?” Scott would love it. Scott wanted to be pushed too far. He wanted to be a victim… a murder victim. Derek asked, “Would you like it if I came inside of your useless fucking corpse?”

 

With that, Scott was spilling cum onto Matt beneath him. He rubbed himself against Matt and rode out his orgasm.

 

He thought he heard Derek and Stiles laughing, but he was too far gone to tell. He felt the needles being pulled out of his sides.

 

“Scotty?”

 

He thought it must be Stiles talking.

 

“Scott are you ok?” Stiles lifted Scott’s face and kissed him. Scott opened his eyes and saw Stiles’ warm brown eyes. Stiles smiled at him and kissed him again. “Hey Scott. You’re ok right?”

 

“I’m ok,” Scott responded finally. “I just… I just can’t really move.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek. “Pull out of him and bring him to the chair next to my bag.”

 

Derek pulled out and hopped off the table. He picked up Scott and walked over to the chair, sat down and let Scott straddle him. Scott put his head on Derek’s shoulder in a position where he would be able to see Stiles. He felt Derek run his fingers through his hair.

 

Stiles went to his bag and grabbed something that Scott couldn’t see. He put it in his back pocket, covering it with his shirt. He finally spoke. “So I guess this is the part where I reveal to Matt and to Derek that Matt’s about to die.”

 

Matt screamed, “No! Please you said you’d let me go. Please I won’t tell anyone. Just don’t kill me!”

 

Derek spoke up. “I’m not actually uncomfortable with the idea.” Scott still couldn’t understand Derek’s serene attitude about everything.

 

“You’re so… nevermind,” Stiles said in response. He looked back at Matt. “I guess we did promise we’d let you go, huh?”

 

“Yes! Yes you did,” Matt said. “Please!”

 

“Ok then,” Stiles said. “Derek come help me get rid of this tape."

 

Derek eased Scott into the chair and went to help Stiles remove the duct tape binding Matt to the table.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Matt said. “I promise I won’t say a word.”

 

Once Matt got free, he made his way to the cabin door.

 

Before his foot could get out of the door, Stiles pulled a handgun from his back pocket, and put a bullet in the back of Matt’s head. His dead body fell forward.

 

“Well,” Derek said with a light chuckle, “That was fucking mean.”

 

“Ok wait a fucking second,” Stiles said. “Will you please finally tell me why you’re ok with all of this?”

 

Derek hesitated. “My um… my girlfriend is a serial killer.”

 

Scott wasn’t even surprised. “Who the fuck is your girlfriend,” Stiles asked.

 

Scott answered, “Dude, he’s dating Allison’s psycho fucking aunt.”

 

“Bullshit. Kate Argent kills people?” Stiles was a bit excited. “I knew there was something I liked about her.”

 

“Yea but if she taught me anything,” Derek said, “it’s that you shouldn’t have casual conversations while there’s a body to dispose of.”

 

Scott laughed and Stiles cut him a look that spoke volumes. Scott stopped laughing.

 

Stiles went to his bag and grabbed and ax. Scott had to admit he was impressed by how prepared Stiles was for stuff like this. Stiles pulled Matt’s corpse back into the cabin and started hacking.

 

Scott and Derek watched in amazement as Stiles swung the ax down into Matt’s knee, his elbows, disconnecting limbs one by one. It was actually quite graceful, Scott thought.

 

Stiles swung the ax into Matt’s lower back multiple times, eventually disconnecting the hips and thighs from the torso.

 

Derek whispered to Scott, “Why doesn’t he just use a chainsaw or a bone saw? Kate usually does. It’s less work.”

 

Scott responded quietly. “This is how he likes it. He loves the mess.”

 

Stiles finally hacked off Matt’s head from his shoulders. Covered in blood, he stood up and smashed the axe into the head, breaking the skull open. He reached in and grabbed Matt’s brain.

 

“Um Scott,” Derek whispered, “what the hell is he doing?”

 

“He uh…” Scott didn’t know how to respond. “He kind of… well you’ll see.”

 

Stiles had those eyes. Those dead eyes Scott loved so much. Scott smiled at Stiles feeling proud of him for having another successful kill.

 

Stiles licked his lips and bit into the brain.


	5. He Really Doesn't Share

Scott dreamt about Isaac. He dreamt of Isaac with blood dripping from his mouth, Isaac violating the bodies of innocent people. Scott dreamt of Isaac doing the same to him.

 

Scott dreamt of the person Isaac could never be for him.

 

Scott woke, but didn’t open his eyes. The surface beneath him felt unfamiliar. He wasn’t in his bedroom. He wasn’t in his dorm room. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was at Derek’s apartment. It smelled like food and for a moment Scott thought Stiles had killed and cooked Derek.

 

Then Stiles appeared and said, “Derek is making breakfast.” Stiles walked toward the sofa where Scott was laying down. He lifted Scott’s head, sat down, and replaced Scott’s head on his lap. Stiles leaned down and placed a light kiss on Scott’s lips.

 

Scott licked his lips as Stiles smiled down at him. There was a hint of blood in the taste, most likely from Stiles’ ‘feasting’ the night before. Scott raised his hand and pulled Stiles into a deeper kiss, savoring the metallic taste on his tongue.

 

After another taste, Scott noticed that the blood was too fresh to be from last night. Maybe Stiles has saved some of Matt’s blood and had a drink this morning. Stiles smiled against Scott’s lips and spoke quietly. “Do you like the taste, Scott?”

 

Scott licked his lips again with a moan and nodded a ‘yes.’

 

“I thought you would,” Stiles said. “Come and eat breakfast. I want you to try something.”

 

Stiles stood and grabbed Scott’s hand, leading him to where Derek was in his kitchen. He was cooking what Scott thought was sausage. It was cut a little weirdly, though.

 

“Sit down,” Derek said, and Scott took a seat at the little kitchen table. Derek placed a plate in front of him, then he and Stiles sat on either side of Scott, staring at him.

 

Scott was a little confused. “Um… why are you guys staring at me?”

 

“Just eat,” Stiles said. Scott picked up the sausage-like meat on his plate with a fork and took a bite.

 

It was good. Really good. A little too soft. Liver maybe? “Is this…” Scott hesitated for a while. “Is this liver?”

 

“Do you like it, Scott,” Derek asked. “Stiles told me how to season and prepare it.”

 

“He did a good job, too,” Stiles said to Scott.

 

“That’s great,” Scott said, “but what exactly am I eating?”

 

“It’s uh… It’s Matt’s liver,” Stiles responded and placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder as he continued to eat.

 

“You kinda drifted off to sleep in the car last night and we discussed how you might like to eat some of him when you woke up,” Derek added.

 

Scott imagined what that conversation must have sounded like. Were Stiles and Derek finding common ground or were they just dealing with each other for Scott’s benefit until he allowed them to go for each other’s necks? Scott assumed the latter. Maybe he’d play with this idea for a while. Scott wondered how much they would take.

 

“Derek this tastes really good,” Scott said. “Thanks for cooking for me.” Scott removed Stiles’ hand from his shoulder and leaned over to kiss Derek. He deepened the kiss when he felt Stiles’ fingers digging into his thigh. Dig deeper, Scott thought as he parted his lips to let Derek’s tongue explore his mouth.

 

Just then, Stiles grabbed Scott’s hair, yanked him away from Derek, and threw him onto the floor. Stiles stood over Scott, his legs on either side of him, and said, “Don’t do that anymore, Scotty. I… I don’t…,” Stiles looked a bit sad. “I don’t like it.”

 

“I know,” Scott said with a slight grin. Derek laughed at this and Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“What do you mean you know,” Stiles asked.

 

And there it was again. The rage, the eyes, the craving for murder.

 

Scott looked up at Stiles and said, “Why don’t you tell Derek exactly what you told me Stiles. Tell him what you want to do to him.”

“Scott, I…”

 

“Tell him what you told me.” Scott sat up on his knees and looked up at Stiles.

 

“Yea, Stiles,” Derek chimed in, amused. “What did you tell him? I’m curious as to how you know me well enough to have had an opinion on me before last night.” Derek stood and walked up behind Stiles. He reached around and put a finger in Scott’s mouth. Scott sucked on it as Derek put his mouth against Stiles’ ear and spoke. “There’s something you wanna do to me, Stiles? That makes me think you’ve been spying on me.”

 

“I did. I saw you touching Scott.”

 

“And what’s wrong with touching Scott?” Derek put another finger in Scott’s mouth. “ You saw me touching him last night.”

 

“That’s different. I let you do that.”

 

“See that’s where you’re wrong, Stiles.” Derek walked around to face Stiles, Scott on his knees between them still sucking on Derek’s fingers. “If I wanna touch Scott, I will. If I wanna kiss him, I will. If I wanna lick him, bite him, fuck him, hurt him… I will.”

 

Scott removed Derek’s fingers from his mouth and stood up between him and Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott in anger, then brought his hand hard across Scott’s face. “Get back on the floor, Scott.”

 

Scott obeyed, sinking back to his knees and looking up at the two people above him.

 

“I told Scott that I wanted to kill you,” Stiles said to Derek. “I want to set you on fire. I actually came while thinking about it.”

 

Derek laughed at this. “That’s pretty intense, Stiles. All this because I touched Scott?”

 

“Yea,” Stiles said. Scott wanted so much to speak and say that he wanted both of them but he knew Stiles would only get angrier.

 

“Well I’m touching him now.” Derek caressed Scott’s face with his fingers. “What’s stopping you, Stiles?”

 

Stiles didn’t answer, but looked down, furious as Derek slid his fingers across Scott’s cheeks, up and down his neck.

 

“No answer, Stiles? Could that be because Scott won’t let you?” Derek was pushing it but Scott could see that he didn’t care. “Could it be because Scott likes me?”

 

Scott spoke. “I do. I do like you. A lot.”

 

“No one told you to speak,” Derek said. Scott shut his mouth. “See Stiles, you’re gonna have to learn to share.”

 

Stiles laughed at this. “Derek,” he said, “I’ll kill someone before I share Scott with anybody.”

 

“Yeah and what about his little boyfriend? Scott won’t let you hurt him.”

 

Scott wasn’t so sure about that anymore. He looked up at Derek and spoke without permission. “No. I think… I think I’m gonna let Stiles kill him.”

 

Derek was clearly displeased and Stiles smiled at him. “See Derek,” Stiles said, kneeling down to look at Scott and caress his hair. “I never really share him with anybody.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was so different now. Scott was always the one comforting Stiles, giving him everything he needed, pleasing him, making him feel normal. These days Scott wasn’t sure about himself. He didn’t think he was a psychopath like Stiles and, to a lesser extent, like Derek.

 

Scott didn’t really know what was wrong with himself. He didn’t know what moved him to offer up Isaac’s life to Stiles.

 

He didn’t know why he was so willing to do it, but he was.

 

All of this ran through his head as he sat in the courtyard of his dorm building waiting for Stiles to come back from class. As he sat there watching people pass back and forth, he actually started to miss Stiles even though he had seen him when he left for class.

 

Scott might have been growing too attached, but he wasn’t going to admit he was losing it.

 

Not yet.

 

“Hey Scott.”

 

Scott looked up and it was Lydia with Allison coming to talk to him.

 

Lydia sat across from him and Allison sat next to her.

 

“Where have you been,” Lydia asked. “We haven’t seen you in weeks.”

 

“I’ve uh… been busy. It’s none of your business anyway.”

 

“Whoa we just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Allison said. “You look super tired. Have you been sleeping?”

 

Barely. Scott had been dedicating his time to Stiles for the past few weeks. He didn’t have time to sleep. He didn’t want to sleep. “I’ve been helping Stiles with some stuff for school… a project.” Scott really didn’t feel like talking. He wanted Stiles. Now.

 

“Well why don’t you let me help too,” Lydia said. “Honestly if Stiles was smart he would have asked me first anyway.”

 

“Lydia if you came over here to be a bitch then can you please just go the fuck away?” Scott didn’t really think of Lydia so negatively. She was one of his best friends and he loved her. But, he really wasn’t in the mood and just wanted her and Allison to leave already.

 

“Wow, Scott,” Allison said. “If we knew you had turned into such an asshole over the last couple of weeks we wouldn’t have come over to say hi.”

 

“Well then why don’t you leave me the fuck alone, ok?” He really just wanted to see Stiles.

 

Lydia stood up and grabbed Allison’s hand, pulling her away from the table. As they walked away, Stiles was approaching, smiling his most charming smile at Lydia and Allison. “Why do you guys look so upset,” he asked when he saw Lydia’s angry face.

 

“I don’t know,” Lydia said. “Ask your best friend.”

 

Stiles looked over at Scott who was smiling a broken smile. He was happy to see Stiles but felt sick over how isolated he felt these days. Stiles came over and sat next to him at the courtyard table.

 

“Scotty,” Stiles said, “what was that all about?”

 

“I just told them I was kind of tired. They’re pissed because I didn’t feel like talking.”

 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Ah well, that’s their problem. Even though, I’d like to suggest being a bit more conversational given your recent constant disposition.”

 

“What do you mean?” Scott didn’t think it was that obvious.

 

“Well buddy you’ve been a little broody lately which is just so not like you. Try to just be nice to people. They’ll be less likely to suspect you’ve been doing creepy shit like… well like the creepy shit you’ve been doing lately.”

 

“And how do I do that?”

 

“Well you could start by actually being nice to the people that have been your friends since we were in high school. Be nice to Lydia and Allison. Oh and never forget… be nice to me!”

 

“Stiles, I’m always nice to you.”

 

“I know. I brought that up cuz I want you to do me a favor.”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow. This was gonna be horrible but he would do anything Stiles asked. “Sure. What do you want?”

 

“Let me break up with Isaac for you.”

 

Scott wasn’t sure why that wasn’t something he could do for himself, but he didn’t really care at this point. “Um… ok.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

“You need my phone?”

 

“No I have Isaac’s number.”

 

“When the fuck did Isaac give you his number?”

 

Stiles laughed. “Scott, please.” Stiles pulled out his phone and called Isaac.

 

“Hey Isaac,” Stiles said cheerfully. “…don’t worry about that. Listen, I got some bad news… Scott’s fine… no listen… Scott’s been cheating on you… dude I promise I’m not doing this because I hate you… it wouldn’t matter cuz he’ll just tell you the same thing… whoa Isaac remember the bullet between your eyes that I talked about? Yeah that offer still stands if you don’t lower your fucking voice.”

 

Stiles sighed heavily then looked up at Scott.

 

“He wants to talk to you.”

 

Scott took the phone from Stiles and put it to his ear. “Yeah?”

 

“Scott!” Isaac sounded reasonably angry. “What the fuck is Stiles talking about? Are you cheating on me?”

 

Scott wanted to make this conversation quick. Isaac’s voice was irritating. “Yeah Isaac. I’m cheating.”

 

“You better be lying Scott or I swear to god…”

 

“I’m not lying.”

 

“Who is it?” Scott could hear in Isaac’s voice that he was on the verge of tears.

 

“My teacher… I’m fucking my physics teacher. Well, actually he’s fucking me.” Though, if Derek wanted to be fucked Scott wouldn’t mind.

 

Isaac was definitely crying now. “And you decide to tell me this over the fucking phone? And on top of that you have Stiles call me?”

 

“What’s wrong with Stiles?”

 

Stiles looked up and smiled at Scott.

 

“Seriously Scott? Everything is wrong with Stiles. He’s fucking crazy and he’s turning my boyfriend into the same kind of piece of shit that he is. I bet he didn’t even give a fuck about you cheating on me.”

 

But why would he care, Scott thought to himself. Also, Scott really didn’t like the way Isaac was blaming Stiles.

 

“Isaac, it’s over okay? Don’t call me anymore.”

 

“No. Fuck that,” Isaac screamed over the phone. “It’s not over, Scott. I’m not gonna sit here and let him ruin you. I love you Scott. You… you’re everything to me and I just… please just come home this weekend and we’ll sort this out. We always do.”

 

Scott was getting annoyed now. “Isaac, first of all, please don’t talk about Stiles like that. Second, I want you to know that the bullet between your eyes that Stiles was talking about… it was requested by me.”

 

Scott heard the call click off then handed the phone back to Stiles.

 

“Thank you Scott,” Stiles said with a smile. He leaned over and for the first time, Scott was kissing Stiles in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!!!! There is school and stuff and just general life interference! I love you all I'm sorry lol


	6. He Really Is Perfect

“So you know Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow. Are you going to Beacon Hills?” Scott was trying to start some kind of small talk with Derek after class. Derek seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at Scott on purpose all throughout class. Now Derek was sitting at his desk grading papers acting like he didn’t hear Scott. Derek was obviously upset about that whole situation with Stiles yesterday morning but there was no need to be this immature about it. “Seriously Derek?”

 

Derek looked up from where he was typing grades into his laptop. “Yes, Scott. I know Thanksgiving is coming up. Yes I am going to Beacon Hills. Is that all you wanna ask me?”

 

“Well I also wanna ask why you’re kinda being a dick to me right now.”

 

“Wow really? I’m being a dick right now?” Derek was being a sarcastic asshole. He grinned up at Scott.

 

“Is this about yesterday? Because if it is that isn’t really fair. Stiles is my best friend and I couldn’t just take your side. You know how Stiles is.”

 

“I just know he’s a murderous little punk. I know how to deal with motherfuckers like him. The real problem here is that you seem to have convinced yourself that your best friend is the only person in the world willing to take drastic measures to prove a point.”

 

Scott wasn’t sure how to respond. He stood still as Derek continued to speak.  
“How did you think I was gonna react, Scott?”

 

Scott never really gave much thought to how Derek would respond to what went down yesterday morning. He had just kind of convinced himself that Derek would be angry for a while and he’d be able to fuck his way out of the situation. “I don’t know,” Scott said. “I just didn’t think you’d be this mad about it.”

 

“Clearly. Tell me something, Scott. Do you love your family? Would you do absolutely anything to protect them?”

 

Scott didn’t have too much family. He had his mom and Stiles was always sort of like his brother. His dad was nothing close to family. “Yeah, why?”

 

“I’m just gonna give you this little warning: watch the backs of everyone you love.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“I’m telling you this because you pissed me off. I’m telling you this because unlike Stiles, I’m willing to hit you where it really hurts. I’m telling you this because I, and actually Kate for that matter, are a lot more ruthless than you seem to believe Stiles is. I’m telling you this, because I’m gonna make you learn that you need to be scared of me. You are never gonna piss me off again.”

 

Scott was speechless. He just turned away from Derek and left the room. Derek, who started off as Scott’s favorite professor, was now threatening his family

 

Maybe it was time to let Stiles light the motherfucker on fire.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god honey come here!” Melissa was happy to finally see her son for the first time in the semester. Scott knew that she hated not seeing him for such a long time and as much as it embarrassed him he was going to let his mom hug and kiss him as much as she wanted to.

 

“Hey mom,” Scott said with a kiss to her cheek. “Can you give me some breathing room please?”

 

“Sorry sorry. Hey Stiles,” Melissa said and gave Stiles a tight hug and Stiles made a face like the oxygen was being squeezed from his body.

 

“Hey son.” The Sheriff came up to Stiles and gave his son a hug and then gave one to Scott. “So how has school been? You two barely call us.”

 

“We’ve been busy dad,” Stiles said. “Finals are right after Thanksgiving break so we’ve been studying.”

 

“Well, I’m just glad my boys are home,” Melissa said. “I just wish I knew what you two are always up to when you leave home.”

 

Scott laughed at this. “So can I go to my room or do Stiles and I have to help with the food this year,” he asked.

 

“Get your asses in the kitchen,” Melissa replied.

 

The rest of the day went undisturbed. Thanksgiving was the next day and they were just gonna spend the day doing some pre-Thanksgiving preparations. Scott looked around at his family and started to get worried about them. What exactly was it that Derek was willing to do to them? Scott didn’t worry too much about Stiles. He was violent enough and could protect himself. Scott needed to tell him what Derek was up to. They had to protect their parents.

 

“Hey Stiles,” Scott called across the kitchen, “come talk to me for a second.”

 

Scott took Stiles up to his room and the two of them sat on Scott’s bed.

 

“What’s up Scotty?” Stiles leaned back to lie down on the bed.

 

“We have kind of a problem.”

 

“And that problem is?”

 

“Derek… he wants to kill our parents.”

 

Stiles licked his lips and stared off into space like he was deep in thought. “Hmm” was all he said.

 

“So you don’t have anything to say to that,” Scott asked.

 

“I do. I’m sure I do. I’m just trying to find the words. I could do the same to his family before he gets anywhere near my dad and your mom. But, then I could just kill him. The only problem is that it would be so fucking uneventful considering his nerve. What do you suggest, Scott?”

 

“What do you mean? You’re asking me how to deal with this?”

 

“Yea. I trust your judgment.”

 

“Stiles I don’t really think that making a decision on how to kill someone is really up to me. Plus it’s not just him. He said he was gonna tell Kate about it and come after us with her. You know we can’t avoid her, Stiles. Everyone spends Thanksgiving at my house and all of the Argents like to show up. Kate would probably bring him with her.”

 

“Well yea but doesn’t Derek have his own family to spend Thanksgiving with?”

 

“I think at this point he’d find any reason to show up here.”

 

“Well then,” Stiles said, “we’ll deal with that problem when it comes up.”

 

“Stiles.” Scott was scared. “I don’t want anything to happen to my mom.”

 

“Come here,” Stiles said. Scott leaned back and put his head on Stiles’ chest. “Nothing is gonna happen to her and nothing is gonna happen to my dad. I’ll deal with Derek the way I deal with anyone. Do you trust me, Scott?”

 

“Of course I trust you.”

 

“Then don’t worry about it. If they show up tomorrow and cause any trouble, I’ll deal with it.”

 

Scott spent the rest of the day close to Stiles until it was time for him and his dad to leave. “Don’t worry about anything tonight, Scott. I’ll be back over here tomorrow before the Argents show up. Get some sleep, ok?” And Stiles placed a kiss on Scott’s cheek before leaving to go spend the rest of the night hanging out with his dad.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was just about to fall asleep for the night when his phone buzzed with a text. He checked it and it was from Isaac. Scott hadn’t even thought about how Isaac would probably come home to see Melissa which meant that Scott would have to see him eventually. Scott opened the text and read it.

 

[Isaac] Scott are you back in Beacon Hills?

[Scott] Yeah…. Why?

[Isaac] I wanna see you

[Scott] Isaac please don’t do this shit right now. I literally just got home today

[Isaac] I know but… I’m already outside so you might as well come talk to me

 

Scott looked out of his window and there was Isaac leaning against his car. Scott put on his jacket and went outside to talk to him.

 

“What do you want, Isaac?”

 

“I wanted to see you. I miss you. And I don’t believe that you really don’t wanna be with me anymore so I’m making an effort.”

 

Isaac was insufferable. “Isaac just -“

 

“No, Scott. Get in this car and talk to me. Now. I’m not leaving until we fucking talk.”

 

Scott sighed and went around to the passenger side of the car and got inside. Isaac got inside the car and was the first to speak. “Why did you do it, Scott? Why did you cheat?”

 

Scott laughed. “Cuz my dick was hard. Can I go now?”

 

“I’m serious Scott. Is something wrong with me? Did I do something to hurt you? Did I drive you away from me?”

 

As much as Scott didn’t wanna feel bad, he just wasn’t emotionless like Stiles and he couldn’t help but wanna remove the sad expression from Isaac’s face. After all, it wasn’t Isaac’s fault that Scott needed something any normal person couldn’t really give him. Scott gave Isaac a soft look. “No you didn’t do anything, Isaac. And I don’t wanna do the whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ thing but that’s actually what the problem is.”

 

“Ok so if it’s not me, then what exactly is it?”

 

Scott had said so much fucked up shit to Isaac by this point. He figured being completely truthful couldn’t hurt Isaac any more than he was already hurt. “Remember when you came to visit and…. and I asked you to choke me?”

 

“Yeah. What about it?”

 

“Remember how confused you were about it? How you hesitated at first?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“I wanted more.”

 

“So you’re telling me that you broke up with me because I didn’t hurt you enough when we were fucking? Why wouldn’t you just ask me to?”

 

“No I don’t think you really understand what I mean. I wanted too much more. I didn’t want you to stop.”

 

“The fuck are you talking about, Scott? You mean like…. choke you to death? Has your professor been hurting you like that?”

 

Scott was silent. That pain was exactly what he wanted, but he didn’t know how to tell this to Isaac. “I mean… he’ll stop at a certain point but…”

 

“Scott, you are fucking kidding, right?”

 

“I’m not, Isaac. You couldn’t give me what I needed. He can. That’s the end of it. Now can I get out of this fucking car? I’m tired as hell.”

 

“Scott… if I have to hurt you to get you back, then that’s what I’ll do.” Scott didn’t know what to say. He had already kind of promised Stiles that he could do what he wanted with Isaac. But he still felt something for Isaac. He couldn’t say he was still in love with him, but he definitely still had feelings for him.

 

“Yeah? And how far are you willing to go? Cuz I can guarantee you that it’ll never be enough for me, Isaac.” Scott actually felt horrible. Stiles and Derek both wanted to own him, but Isaac just wanted to love him and Scott could sympathize with that. But, Stiles would definitely kill Isaac now if he found out that Scott was willing at all to get back with him.

 

“As far as you want me to, Scott. Please I just wanna be what you need.”

 

“Are you coming over tomorrow for Thanksgiving?” Scott couldn’t be bothered with this right now. Tomorrow would be better. And Thanksgiving would be the perfect time for this conversation. Also, the more people Scott had at his house, the less he had to worry about Derek and Kate doing something horrible.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ok then. I’ll have your answer tomorrow. I have to go to sleep now. I gotta wake up and help mom with food tomorrow.”

 

“Good night, Scott. I love you.”

 

“I know, Isaac.” And Scott was gone and back inside of his house.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott woke to a knock at his door. Stiles had come over before anyone else. “Scott wake up.” Scott felt fingers running through his hair and opened his eyes to see Stiles staring at him. “Get up. We gotta help your mom and my dad with the food for today.”

 

“Ugh why? Tell her I’m sick or something.”

 

“Scott, get your ass up. Now.” Stiles slapped Scott’s ass and jumped off the bed. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

“Wait! Do you know how we’re gonna deal with this Derek situation?”

 

“I um… I don’t really know what to do Scott. It’s not like I can just end him in front of everyone. I can only do that if I get him alone. And if he and Kate are anything like me, it’s not gonna be easy.” Stiles didn’t look scared. He looked frustrated. “Whatever. Just come downstairs. People are gonna be here in a few hours and we still have stuff to do in the kitchen.”

 

Scott was nervous during the next few hours. His heart jumped when the doorbell rang. Stiles went to answer it and it was Lydia and her mom with a cake. An hour later the Argents showed up and sure enough, Kate was with them and she had Derek with her. Allison walked in first, followed by her dad, Kate, and finally Derek.

 

“Kate. I haven’t seen you in so long,” said Melissa. “Is this your boyfriend?” She was looking at Derek now. “He’s so… wow.”

 

“Hey Ms. McCall,” said Kate. “This is Derek. If I’m not mistaken I think he’s actually Scott and Stiles’ teacher.”

 

“You’re kidding. Scott and Stiles, come here.” The two young men walked over to Melissa, Kate, and Derek. “Is this your teacher?”

 

“Yea,” Scott said. “Hey, professor Hale. Um… Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

“Well,” said Melissa, “I gotta go back to the kitchen. Talk amongst yourselves. Use your inside voices,” she joked. Melissa left the four of them standing by the front door.

 

Kate spoke first. “Well, this is gonna be really fun.”

 

“Why are you here and why would you bring him,” Scott asked. “I’m sure you know the situation.”

 

“Yeah I know the situation.” Kate looked at Stiles with her most precious smile. “Don’t worry kids. I’m not gonna blow you to bits in front of your parents. I really just came to scare you.” Derek stood behind her, glaring at Stiles. Kate continued to speak. “I gotta say though Scott,” she turned to look at him, “you’ve really grown since the last time I saw you. No wonder Derek practically begged me to help him steal you away from Stiles, which shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Hey you guys,” Melissa called out, “Dinner is ready.”

 

Dinner went smoothly. Scott spent most of the time staring at Stiles, Kate, and Derek. The three of them were so calm as if nothing was wrong. Scott figured that maybe this was some kind of sociopath thing. Being able to pretend that everything was fine was hard for Scott. He barely made it through dinner without screaming across the table that there were murderers in the house.

 

The doorbell rang and Scott went to answer it. It was Isaac. “Hey Scott. Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

“Uh… hey Isaac.”

 

“Look I’m not really feeling up to talking to everyone right now. Can we just talk outside for a bit?”

 

“Sure we can.” Scott closed the front door and he sat on the porch steps with Isaac.

 

“So did you make a decision yet? Can we try to work this out?”

 

Scott went over his answer in his head multiple times before saying, “Isaac I’m not in love with you anymore. I care about you and I’ll always care about you. But I’m just not in love anymore.”

 

Isaac let out a deep sigh like he had been holding his breath. “So you don’t wanna even try?”

 

“Try for what? It’s over and that’s final.” That wasn’t as difficult to say as Scott thought it would be. “Look, you can stay for dinner if you like. Say hi to my mom or whatever but it’s just not the same between you and I anymore. I don’t wanna be in a relationship with you.”

 

“But I just don’t fucking understand. You loved me so much and now it’s just gone?”

 

“Yeah. It’s gone.”

 

“You talk so much about wanting people to hurt you but do you want me to hurt myself?” Isaac was crying now. “I’ll do it Scott. I’ll fucking end everything.”

 

“Isaac. Stop it. You’re being ridiculous and I’m not gonna let you make me feel bad about how I feel.”

 

“No. You deserve to feel bad.”

 

“Isaac.” A voice came from behind Scott. Stiles was standing on the porch now. “Isaac, I don’t think Scott wants you here right now. I think you should leave. I have enough problems inside of this house and I don’t need to deal with you.”

 

“Fuck you Stiles,” was the reply. “You did this to Scott. You made him fucking crazy like you and now he’s doing this to me.”

 

“No no Isaac. You’re doing this to yourself.” Stiles walked up to where Isaac was standing on the porch steps, raised his foot, and kicked Isaac down the steps onto the pavement. He walked down and continued to kick Isaac in his head til Isaac was knocked unconscious.

 

Scott spoke with a loud whisper. “Stiles what the hell are you doing. Everyone is inside. Are you fucking crazy?”

 

“Yea Scott,” Stiles said. “I am.”

 

Stiles grabbed Isaac and dragged him into the street. He grabbed Isaac’s hair and smashed his head into the dark pavement over and over. Scott looked at Stiles face. There was so much anger built up to this moment and Stiles was finally letting it out. He seemed to be speaking to himself as he did this, but Scott couldn’t tell what he was saying. He could see Stiles’ eyes, though.

 

Always the eyes. Stiles had to deal with Isaac since high school. He had to deal with Scott spending time with Isaac. He had to deal with Scott ditching him to hang out with Isaac. He had to smell Isaac on Scott every time they fucked. It drove him over the edge and he was finally getting rid of the problem.

 

Isaac was dead long before Stiles let up. He grabbed the body and dragged it over to Isaac’s car. He took Isaac’s keys from his pocket and opened the trunk. Scott helped him lift the body into the trunk of the car and they closed it.

 

“Stiles… Stiles we have to get rid of Isaac’s car. If someone finds it out here people are gonna figure out that something happened.” Stiles didn’t speak. He looked up at Scott with tears in his eyes. “Stiles,” Scott said as he caressed Stiles’ cheek, “we have to get rid of this car ok? I’m gonna go tell my mom that you weren’t feeling well and that I took you home.” Stiles nodded and sat on the curb while Scott went inside.

 

Once inside, Scott ran into Allison. She asked, “Hey Scott have you seen Kate or Derek? They kind of disappeared.”

 

“I um… I have no idea. Look, tell my mom that I had to take Stiles home. He isn’t feeling too well right now.” Where the hell would Derek and Kate have gone without Scott or Stiles seeing them leave the house? Scott went back outside where Stiles was still sitting on the curb next to Isaac’s car. “Stiles let’s go.”

 

The two young men got in the car and they drove off to the lake.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at their destination Scott got out of the car and opened the trunk to see his dead ex-boyfriend’s bloody, mangled head. Stiles was still sitting in the car. “Stiles you’re gonna have to help me get his body into the water.” Stiles didn’t respond. He was still in a daze. Scott went to the passenger side of the car and saw Stiles staring off into space. “Stiles, I need you to come help me. Stiles?”

 

Stiles looked over at Scott and said, “Thank you so much for letting me do that, Scott. I feel… I feel…” Stiles looked as though he couldn’t think of what to say next.

 

“What is it, Stiles?”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“What don’t you understand?”

 

“Scott… I don’t… I don’t feel anything.” A rage built in Stiles eyes and then he screamed, “WHY DON’T I FUCKING FEEL ANYTHING!?” He screamed this over and over and started to punch his fist against the windshield as he did this, making his fists bloody. “I don’t get it. I wanted so much to fucking do this and I don’t even feel the fucking satisfaction of it. What’s wrong with me, Scott?”

 

Stiles started to cry.

 

Scott could sense that he might have to go back to being the comfort that Stiles needed. They had reversed roles for the past couple of weeks, but Scott saw that Stiles needed his comfort. He needed his validation. It was the same way that Stiles needed him when he killed his mother all those years ago. It was the same way Stiles needed Scott when he killed their teacher at the beginning of the semester. Scott knew what to do. He always knew what to do.

 

“Nothing is wrong with you, Stiles. You’re perfect.” Scott opened the passenger door and pulled Stiles out of the car, laying him on the ground. He positioned himself between his best friend’s legs and bent down to kiss him, whispered in his ear, “You’re absolutely perfect.” Delivered kisses between his sentences. “You’re perfect.” He pulled Stiles shirt off and his followed soon after. He unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles’ jeans and then did the same to his own. He pulled Stiles pants halfway down his thighs, exposing his ass. He pushed his best friend’s knees back and repositioned himself between his legs. Scott grabbed his dick and lined it with Stiles’ hole, leaning back down to place his mouth at Stiles’ ear before entering him.

 

“You’re amazing, Stiles.” He thrust forward into Stiles and received loud gasps in reply.

 

“Scott,” Stiles said, trying to catch his breath, “I just wanna be normal.” He wrapped his arms around Scott and pulled him against his chest as tight as he could. “Make me normal, Scott. Please. Just make me feel normal. Make me feel something.”

 

“You don’t need to be normal,” Scott was pounding into him now, delivering his words through heavy breathing against Stiles’ ear. “Just be who you are. What makes you who you are, Stiles?”

 

“Scott I can’t think,” was the reply. Scott was making it near impossible for Stiles to speak.

 

“Tell me. What are you, Stiles. What do you like? Tell me.”

 

“I like…. fuck!” Scott was hurting him now. “I like blood. I like…. I like a lot of blood.”

 

“Does the blood make you happy?” Scott bit down into Stiles’ neck when he didn’t get a reply as soon as he wanted it.

 

“Yes,” Stiles screamed. “It makes me feel alive.”

 

“Then feel alive, Stiles.”

 

“Scott… I..”

 

“Bite me Stiles. If blood makes you feel alive then fucking bite me… make me bleed.” Stiles did just that, biting into Scott’s shoulder as Scott fucked him senseless. Scott knew that Stiles knew it wasn’t enough.

 

Stiles bit harder, breaking Scott’s skin, and drawing blood. “Don’t just bite, Stiles. Fucking taste it.” Stiles sucked on the broken flesh and Scott felt his orgasm building up. It hurt so bad and still wasn’t enough for him. “More, Stiles. I know you fucking want more so take it.”

 

Stiles hesitated. Stiles, of all people, hesitated to go too far. “Scott, I can’t do that to you.”

 

“Stiles,” Scott said, slamming into his best friend, “I said take some more. Now take it.”

 

Stiles bit deeper into Scott. “More.” He chewed on the skin. “…more.” He bit deeper into it until finally he had torn flesh from Scott’s body.

 

Scott was close. He was going to spill inside of Stiles but he needed one more thing. He pressed his forehead against Stiles’, looked into his eyes and panted, “Eat it.”

 

With tears in his eyes, Stiles swallowed the piece of flesh he had been forced to tear from Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott’s started cumming inside of him, pounding hard and cursing through his orgasm. Stiles’ screams signaled that he was close to tipping over the edge as well. “Good, Stiles. Think of all that blood that gushed out of Isaac’s head when you smashed it against the pavement.” Stiles started to tense. “Think of Derek.” Stiles looked up at Scott and Scott smiled at him. “Think of his flesh burning. How bad do you want that, Stiles?”

 

“I need it, Scott. Please.”

 

“Can you see his charred flesh, baby? Imagine it. Imagine him fucking burning alive.”

 

Stiles yelled and Scott knew he was cumming. He looked down as the strings of thick white cum spurted from Stiles’ dick.

 

“Open your mouth,” Scott said. Stiles opened his mouth and Scott made sure the bitten off flesh was all gone. He kissed Stiles’ blood covered mouth. “So perfect, Stiles.”

 

“Scott, we...” It was hard to speak after what had just happened. “We have to get rid of Isaac.”

 

“I know just… gimme a minute.” Scott took a moment to come down from his high. He rolled off of Stiles and zipped his pants back up.

 

Stiles stood after a moment and said, “Ok. Let’s get rid of this.”

 

“Wait. You know you don’t have anything to cut him up with. You won’t be able to eat any of him.”

 

“I actually don’t want any of him. I just wanna be done with it.”

 

“Alright then.” The two of them grabbed Isaac’s body from the trunk of the car and dragged it to the water, pushing it in, watching it sink.

 

“Scott, did you love him?”

 

“I um… yea I did. But, not anymore.” He was actually glad to be done with that. “Never again.”

 

“Good.”

 

“By the way, Stiles, Derek and Kate disappeared from my mom’s house when I had gone back inside. I don’t know where they went, but I’m guessing it’s something we should be concerned about.”

 

“I’m not concerned,” Stiles replied. “If either of them hurt your mom or my dad, I’ll massacre their fucking families.”

 

That was probably the most horrific thing Scott had ever heard come out of his mouth. But, as the two of them sat and stared at the water, Scott thought to himself that he was glad to know Stiles was thinking straight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S SO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Life interfered!


	7. He Really Needed Help

Class was normal for the most part. Scott tried to pay attention to what his calculus professor was saying, but he couldn’t help but notice Stiles fidgeting next to him. Scott had never seen Stiles look so stressed out.

 

Scott knew that this could be because of many things: Stiles’ lack of satisfaction with killing Isaac, the fact that they had no idea where Kate was. It could also be because Derek actually was on campus and teaching as if nothing had happened.

 

Stiles began biting his nails, his tongue darting out to lick the cuticle absent mindedly. Scott almost laughed when he thought of how he used to be the one to worry while Stiles would just sit back, calm and as unemotional as always. But now, Scott felt nothing. No sadness over Isaac or worry about what could be on Derek’s mind. He just needed to calm Stiles down. It pained him to see his best friend in such a state.

 

Scott licked his lips then reached a hand over to touch Stiles’ shaky knee. Stiles stopped instantly. Scott was never one for wanting to control people, but he couldn’t help but get off on this power he seemed to have over Stiles now. Scott moved his hand up Stiles’ thigh, any attention being paid to their professor long gone by now. Scott could see that Stiles was losing himself in the touch.

 

He leaned over and whispered, “Stiles, what’s wrong?” When Scott got no answer, he continued. “Hey, if you won’t tell me what’s up, could you at least stop biting your nails like that? I’m starting to worry about you.” Stiles moved his fingers from his mouth, but Scott could still see the worry on his face.

 

“Hey just relax, man. Take a deep breath or something.” Scott didn’t care if anyone looked to the back of the classroom to see him caressing and whispering to his best friend. Stiles took a few deep breaths. “That’s right, Stiles. Just breathe.” Stiles’ body stilled. “See? You’re already calming down for me.”

 

Stiles said nothing, but turned his head to kiss Scott right there in the back of the room. Scott only let it linger for a moment, pulled away when he felt that Stiles was starting to lose himself. Stiles finally found words. “So… what are you going to do about Derek? Or about when people start asking about Isaac?” Scott thought Stiles’ worry was very unbecoming.

 

“Derek? I’ll keep my cool for now,” Scott said. “And I’ll act shocked if anyone asks me about Isaac.” Stiles started up again with that fucking fidgeting.

 

“Seriously, Stiles? Are you really that fucking worried about it?” Scott could hear it. He could hear himself changing. He felt different now that Isaac was dead. He was cold on the inside now as if Isaac was the last thing stopping him from letting go completely. He felt a freedom he didn’t know existed. Scott was a new person and Stiles’ current mood was ruining Scott’s moment of realization. “I’m sorry I said it like that. Just… calm down ok? Class will be over soon. Take some notes or something.”  
Stiles stopped moving around and tried to concentrate on the lecture, not noticing the way Scott had just rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

 

 

“I always thought your little friend was worse than you are.” Derek was being his usual dismissive self, despite the obvious tension due to what went down during Thanksgiving. Scott tried his hardest to hide his fear of Derek, but he knew it was showing on his face. “I mean I know Stiles was the one to kill Isaac, but you seem the least affected. Why is that?”

 

Scott wanted to grab Derek and strangle him until that stupid grin left his face. “I’m different now,” was all Scott could manage. Scott probably should have been trying to hurt Derek. The man had threatened Scott’s mom. Stiles’ dad. He had threatened Stiles.

 

“You’re better now, Scott. Do you wanna hurt me? That darkness you’re feeling? That urge to leap over this desk and choke me? I know you want to. Embrace it. Embrace that violent urge. Stiles does it. You should too.”

 

“I don’t have violent urges. There isn’t any kind of darkness inside of me. I’m not like you and I’m not like Stiles,” Scott said.

 

“No you’re not like me,” was the reply, “but I’m thinking that maybe you are much worse than Stiles.”

 

“Fuck you, Derek.”

 

“We already played that game, Scott. Remember? We managed to rape and kill a kid in the process.”

 

Scott thought back to the night they spent with Matt. He hadn’t felt anything. Even Stiles felt a sense of joy in the moment, a sort of bliss as he started to eat Matt.

 

“And do you remember how disconnected you were in that moment,” he asked. “Remember how you acted as if you were just waiting for the time to pass?” Scott remembered it. He had no interest in watching Matt get hurt if he wasn’t involved. “Thinking back on it, I don’t think you enjoy other people’s pain, Scott. You don’t understand the joy of killing. You love Stiles, but you don’t understand him at all, do you?”

 

Scott wanted to hate Derek, but the man was only telling the truth. Scott had no understanding of what Derek and Stiles felt while hurting other people. All Scott ever wanted was for other people to hurt him. Sometimes he even thought of hurting himself just to feel it.

 

“Do you think Stiles would do it if you asked?”

 

Scott wasn’t sure what he meant. “Do what,” he asked.

 

“Go all the way, Scott. Give you that final push?”

 

“You don’t mean-“

 

“End it all. Finally give you that ultimate rush that you’ve been craving for god knows how long.” Derek stood up and walked to the front of his desk and stood behind Scott as he whispered in the young man’s ear. “I won’t hurt your family. Kate won’t touch them. I won’t even hurt Stiles knowing that he wants to kill me. But you, Scott?”

 

Scott turned around and witnessed a softness in Derek’s eyes that he had never seen before. “Y-you’d do that for me,” Scott asked.

 

“Only if you say it out loud.”

 

Scott took a deep breath. “You would kill me?”

 

“I’ll kill you.”

* * *

 

 

Scott was awake in bed thinking about all the different ways Derek could do it. He looked over at Stiles who was fast asleep, then decided that he could jerk off quietly enough not to wake him (though Scott wouldn’t mind if Stiles woke up and saw him).

 

Scott let his mind wander as he put his hand in his boxers and started to stroke himself. In his head he saw Derek; hands wrapped around Scott’s throat, squeezing harder than Isaac ever could, more than Stiles would ever be willing to.

 

Scott imagined Derek holding a large knife to his throat, imagined Derek whispering promises in his ear that as soon as he felt himself cumming, he would slice into Scott.

 

Scott was fully hard now, panting but staying quiet. He stroked faster as his thoughts became more vivid, more violent, and very morbid. He saw it so clearly. Scott imagined Derek taking the life out of him with a quick snap of his neck. Derek still fucking his lifeless body. Derek pounding into him as his corpse flopped around.

 

Then, Scott saw the most beautiful image. Sticky, wet, slick cum covering his ass, his dead body completely violated. Scott gave himself a few more quick tugs, and then he was cumming harder than he ever had in his life.

* * *

 

 

“I haven’t had one since Isaac, dude. It’s time for you to let me have Derek.” Stiles was staring at Scott from across the courtyard table.

 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea. I umm… I can’t let you do that.” Scott felt a bit uneasy when Stiles gave him the same look that he gave his victims when one of them pissed Stiles off. “Just let it go for right now, Stiles.”

 

“Why? Do you and Derek have some kind of little thing going on that I don’t know about?” Scott rolled his eyes. “Do you like Derek now or something?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean have you suddenly forgotten that just a couple of weeks ago he threatened Melissa? My dad? Did you forget that I almost had a fucking panic attack in class yesterday because of this?” Stiles wasn’t just angry. He was never only angry. Stiles was fucking furious, and Stiles’ fury always ended in destruction.

 

“Scott, do you remember when you told me that we were best friends? That we were for each other? You’re only mine.”

 

Scott couldn’t keep this secret anymore so he just spat out, “Derek is willing to kill me, Stiles. I need him”

 

“Scott… are you-“ Stiles furrowed his brow and sucked in a lot of air. “Are you like suicidal or some shit? Depressed?”

 

“No, Stiles. I’m not depressed.”

 

“Then what the hell is wrong with you? I’m starting to think you’re even more fucked up than I am.”

 

“I think I just… I think I might have an obsession. Death.”

 

“So much that you wanna experience your own? Why don’t you just start hanging out with me more and killing people with me? You don’t have to go that fucking far, Scott.”

 

Actually, Stiles was spot on about Scott wanting to experience his own death. He was always witnessing the death and pain of other people as Stiles would torture them, rape them, and ultimately kill them. It was Stiles’ favorite thing in the world and it was the one thing Stiles wasn’t willing to do with Scott. He’d torture Scott, tease him, completely break or destroy him. But, he wasn’t willing to kill Scott.

 

Derek was. He offered and Scott wanted to take him up on that offer.

 

“I need to talk to Derek," Stiles said.

 

Scott swore he had just hallucinated hearing that. “Wait, what?”

 

“I need his help with something.”

 

“The fuck are you talking about,” Scott asked. "You fucking hate him. You’re gonna fuck up and end up killing him before you can get a word out. Why the hell do you need his help?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

 

 

 

_He collected all of his thoughts and calmed himself. He wouldn’t let his anger get the best of him. He was doing this for Scott. Nothing in the world was more important than Scott._

 

Stiles cracked his knuckles and knocked on Derek’s apartment door.

 

The professor opened the door and stared blankly at Stiles. “Kid, listen, if you’re here to kill me or burn down this apartment complex, you’re gonna need a little back up don’t ya think?”

 

He could do it. He could quickly pull out his pocket knife and slash Derek’s throat before he even noticed what was happening. But not now. “I need your help with something.”

 

Derek looked Stiles up and down, and Stiles felt like he was being observed the same way he’d look at his victims before deciding that he wanted them. He really didn’t fucking like this feeling. “Come in.”

 

Stiles walked in and sat down on Derek’s sofa. Derek closed the door and went to sit next to Stiles. “What do you want?”

 

“Help me kill Scott.” Stiles saw Derek raise his eyebrows as if to say ‘are you fucking kidding me’ so Stiles just continued. “It’s what he wants more than anything and I know he asked you to do it. I just don’t think that someone like you should be the one giving my best friend something he wants so badly. So I need you to help me understand why he wants this so much so that I can do it for him.”

 

“Is there a fucking reason that I have to help you with anything? You’ve been wanting to hurt me for quite a while now.”

 

“Please, Derek.” Stiles really didn’t wanna beg this piece of shit, but he had to do this for Scott and he would swallow his pride.

 

“Say that again,” Derek replied. He was grinning.

 

“Say what?”

 

“Say ‘please Derek.’ Say it like you’re fucking desperate.”

 

“Are you kidding me right now?”

 

“Do you want my help or not? I have things I could be doing that are way more fucking important than this. Don’t waste my goddamn time, kid.”

 

Stiles needed Derek, so he looked into Derek’s eyes, put on the saddest face that he could, licked his lips slowly and quietly moaned, “Please, Derek.”

 

“Would you do absolutely anything to make Scott happy?”

 

Of course he would. Stiles nodded.

 

“And would you let anyone do anything to you as long as it benefitted Scott in the long run?”

 

“Do what kinds of things to me?” Stiles was confused, but he didn’t have time to draw this conversation out by thinking too hard. So he just asked questions.

 

“Take your clothes off, Stiles.”

 

“Why? What does that have to do with Scott?”

 

“Help me help you, Stiles. Helping me means doing whatever it takes to keep me content. Keep me satisfied. Convince me that you don’t mind going about things exactly as I would like you to. It’s tough dealing with someone like you.”

 

“Someone like me?”

 

“A reckless little asshole. Clothes off.”

 

Derek got up and sat in a chair in front of the sofa. Stiles felt like he was on a casting couch for some basic fucking twink porno vid. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and felt Derek staring at his chest and stomach as he stood to unzip his pants and pull them down. “Shoes and socks too, Stiles.”

 

Stiles removed his shoes, then his socks. He sat down on the sofa completely naked.

 

“Whenever I need something from Kate, this is what she makes me do.”

 

“She puts you on display like a fucking piece of meat?” Stiles felt disgusting, and he felt like he had no control in this situation, which he really fucking hated.

 

Derek smiled unusually softly and said, “That’s exactly right. Now lay on your back, push your ass to the edge of the sofa, and lift your legs.”

 

“Oh my god. What? Are you gonna fuck me or something? I’m not a fucking prostitute trading sex in exchange for favors.”

 

“First of all, that’s exactly what you’re doing right now. Second, I’m not about to fuck you.” Derek got on his knees between Stiles’ legs and put the younger man in the position he requested. Before Stiles could say anything, there was something warm and wet pressing against his entrance.

 

The man Stiles hated more than anything was on his knees licking Stiles’ ass. Stiles thought to himself that any other person would get off on having their worst enemy on their knees like this, pleasuring them. But, Stiles was different. He hated Derek and he hated what Derek was doing to him.

 

Derek moved his mouth from Stiles’ ass and spoke. “I really love how much you hate me, Stiles. It makes your hole taste that much sweeter. If you keep glaring at me, it’s just gonna make me wanna stay right here all night and leave pretty little bruises on your thighs.”

 

“I hate you. I fucking hate you. You’re fucking crazy.”

 

“Stiles, you’re a cannibal. I’m a fucking necrophiliac. I really don’t think we should be throwing around insults right now. Now… put your fingers in your mouth.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“Fingers in your mouth baby. And don’t lose that glare. Keep looking at me like you wanna fucking kill me.” Stiles put his middle and index fingers in his mouth. “Don’t just put them in there. Suck on them.”

 

Stiles sucked on his fingers. He was furious but he had no choice. He needed Derek’s help and he would pretend to be his fucking whore for as long as he had to. “While I’m talking I want you to finger yourself and do it the entire time I’m talking. And don’t you dare just slide them in and out. I want a fucking show. Tease it. Change positions. Try to get as many in as you can. Make it fun for me.”

 

Stiles moved his spit soaked fingers down to his ass and started to rub circles around the rim.

 

“Let me tell you something about Scott,” Derek started. “Scott is absolutely beautiful. You know this. I know this. I’m sure all of your other friends can see it. He’s kind and loyal and intensely adorable.”

 

This was so true. Stiles thought about Scott’s face while he changed positions, up on his knees and looking back at Derek as he reached back to spread his cheeks. Derek continued, “Scott should be cherished. He should be treated like a work of art. And you know all about art Stiles. Your rage prompts you to create art.”

 

Stiles put his middle finger in his ass, moaned (mostly for Derek’s enjoyment), and listened to everything Derek had to tell him.

 

“Scott is the most important person in your life Stiles. He deserves the fucking honor of being your best work. Do you really want to hurt him and make him think he isn’t worthy of being prized?”

 

“No,” Stiles said. “I want him to know how perfect he is.”

 

“Then help him, Stiles. Show him how perfect he is. Show him how much you care about him. I know it would be hard doing such a thing to him, but is it really all that bad when you think about the fact that it’s what Scott wants more than anything in the world? Isn’t Scott’s happiness worth it?”

 

It was. Stiles didn’t care how anyone else would feel. He didn’t give a shit about how Melissa would feel losing her son. He didn’t care about Allison and Lydia being sad about it. He didn’t even care about the grief he would feel for the rest of his life.

 

He would do it. He would do it for Scott. He would make his favorite person into his best work. Stiles had long lost touch with what he was doing on Derek’s sofa, 3 fingers now going in and out quickly as he imagined all the things he would do to Scott.

 

“Make sure you cherish him,” he heard Derek say. “No quick endings. No gunshot wound to the head, no broken neck, and no decapitation. You make him feel that pain. You make Scott suffer. Make him bleed. Make him scream. Make him happy.”

 

“I will,” Stiles was panting very loudly. He felt himself about to tip over the edge. For a moment he imagined that his fingers were Scott’s. “I’ll do that for Scott. I’ll make it so good for him.” Then, he felt Derek grab his wrist and pull his fingers out of his ass just as he felt himself about to cum. “Why did you stop me?”

 

“Because I want you to promise me something. I need something in return for helping you tonight.”

 

“Ok. What do you want?”

 

“You let me have him when you’re done.”

 

“But-“

 

“No. You can have his heart. Eat it or do whatever the fuck it is you wanna do, but you give me his body.”

 

“And why the hell would you need his body?”

 

“Stiles,” Derek said, “you’re not the only one in the room who has a very particular way of enjoying himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD I DID NOT MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG... PERSONAL TROUBLES


	8. He Really Does Love Me

_I'm not suicidal. I'm not fucking suicidal._ Scott repeated this to himself over and over as he slid a blade across his arm. Not deep enough to cause any serious injury, but enough to hurt, enough to bleed. Enough to feel, though not enough to feel like he could die from it. _I'm not suicidal. I'm not depressed. I'm not suicidal. I'm just ready._

He heard the door to his dorm room open, but he didn't turn around to meet Stiles' eyes, even though he wanted so much to look at him. “Oh shit! Dude, are you fucking cutting yourself?” Stiles ran over to Scott and got to his knees, eyeing the blood dripping from Scott's arm. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you won't, Stiles. You won't let me have this. But I can't...” He couldn't do it himself. He wasn't strong enough.

“It's ok, Scott. I'll do it. I promise you I will. But not like this. Not in this room. Not with this rusty ass razor. Jesus, where did you find this thing?” Stiles picked up the little piece of sharpened metal and threw it in the trash can next to Scott's bed. His sheets and clothes had blood stains from what he had done to his arm, but he and Stiles could worry about that later.

“Derek told me he would do it for me,” Scott told him.

“I actually went to see Derek.”

“Stiles, please don't tell me you-”

“No I didn't. I just went to talk to him.” Stiles got up and sat next to Scott, lifted a hand to caress Scott's soft, dark hair. “Listen, Scotty. You know that no matter how angry I get, how much I over react to something, no matter what you may think of how I feel at any given moment, you being happy is always gonna be the most important thing to me.”

Scott looked over at Stiles. “So I guess that means this is really gonna happen”

“I went to Derek tonight because I needed to understand. I needed someone to help me see what it is that you see in death that I fail to see. You'll never be a victim, Scott. Even if I were to slaughter you like any of those other people, you're not a victim.”

“What do you mean?”

“Victims are trash, Scott. They get caught, forced into things, have all their power and agency completely destroyed. Matt, our professor, our high school English teacher. My mother?”

“Also a victim?” Scott couldn't really read the expression on Stiles' face when he asked the question. He had always wondered what exactly Stiles must have thought of his mother to have done something like that to her. Scott couldn't imagine ever hurting Melissa.

“My mother was an annoying cunt that got what she deserved. Strangely enough, killing you would be what you deserve because it's what you want.”

“So you'll do it? You'll kill me?”

Stiles seemed to be holding back tears. Maybe there was something in him. Maybe he loved Scott or at least had his own sick version of affection for Scott. “Yeah, I'll do it.”

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles, lingering a moment before Stiles pulled away. “There is something else,” Stiles said.

“What is it?”

“It's Derek. He wants your body when I'm done. He wants... well he's fucking sick really.” Stiles couldn't say what it was out loud but Scott already knew. Derek wanted to fuck him. Scott would love nothing more.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scott probably didn't think Stiles and Derek could still hold animosity for each other after agreeing to collaborate for him, but Scott was that way. He could see the good in all people, even people like Stiles and Derek._

_“So what should you be expecting from this whole deal about killing Scott, anyway?” Derek had forgotten Kate was sitting right across from him in his office She had come to visit as soon as he told her of his plans with Scott and Stiles._

_“Well what's supposed to happen is Stiles kills him, then I get to do whatever I want with him.”_

_“Hmm... How about we just kill both of them and then you get to have double the fun?” Derek looked up at her and she smiled at him. It was a smile he was used to. It wasn't one she made when she was happy, but when she was feeling mischievous._

_“You're serious?”_

_“Why wouldn't I be serious? This kid has been threatening you and I don't like people threatening what belongs to me.” Belonged to her. She had always treated Derek more like a prized possession than a boyfriend she loved. It didn't bother him. He felt kind of special, in fact. But, he didn't want to kill both of them. He felt like Stiles might come to his senses after seeing what Derek would do to Scott's dead body. He might not, but Derek just didn't hate Stiles as much as Stiles hated him. He especially didn't want to kill the kid. Scott wouldn't want that._

_“I think we should just let Stiles be.”_

_Kate got up from her seat, walked around Derek's desk and stood next to him. “Are you sure. It's nothing for me to get rid of him for you.”_

_“Yes, I'm sure. We can find someone else. If you're itching for a kill, I've got a bunch of students I wouldn't mind getting rid of.”_

_“Ok well suppose we do just let this kid walk free. What if he does end up coming after you. You told me he despised you.”_

_“He does, but if he eds up trying anything stupid, we'll know what to do.”_

 

* * *

 

 

He should have called his mother. He should have called her to tell her he loved her. It might have made her worry, but at least she would have known. It was too late now. He was in Stiles' jeep and they were on their way to pick up Derek. Scott didn't have many thoughts this night. Even as Derek got into the car, Scott stayed quiet. His excitement was overwhelming him.

The sight of the abandoned cabin brought back memories of the night they all spent together before Stiles killed Matt. Matt didn't understand how lucky he had been. He didn't know how jealous Scott was of him. He got out of the jeep and breathed in the night air while walking to the door of the cabin.

Upon entering, Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder and asked, “Are you sure about this, Scotty?”

“I'm sure, Stiles.” Scott grabbed Stiles' hand pulling him into the cabin, Derek following behind them. Stiles moved in front of Scott and grabbed the back of his neck. Scott was pulled into a kiss as he felt Derek pressed up against his back, bringing cold hands under his shirt and pressing a kiss to the back of Scott's neck. Scott was happy to see them behaving around each other to give him this gift.

There was nothing but the floor and a table. No other furniture had been in that cabin in decades. Scott didn't need a soft surface. He needed these two individuals. He needed to be completely immersed in their scents, their skin, their affection. He felt Derek bite him as Stiles dropped to his knees and began mouthing at the front of Scott's pants.

They all fell to the floor and Scott almost felt like he was under attack. Hands were pulling at his hair, grabbing at his through, pinching and biting in sensitive areas. Suddenly he was pulled out of his trance at the feeling of Stiles' first violation on his skin. A blade slid across his stomach as his pants were being pulled down by Derek. He wasn't sure when the two of them had moved to new positions, but he didn't care. He just needed more of that sharp tool sliding across his skin.

Grabbing Stiles' hair, Scott begged for another cut. Derek removed Scott's shirt and the wooden floor started making splinters in his back when he was pressed down against the hard, cold surface. Both Derek and Stiles were on his mostly naked body now and bite marks started to appear on his chest, stomach, hips. Another slash of the blade, this time on his thigh. Scott felt himself grow harder. Stiles and Derek made their way past Scott's boxers and shared his cock between their mouths. Derek's hand traveled up Scott's torso and found his throat.

“Squeeze it,” Stiles said. “Choke him, Derek.” Derek squeezed. It wasn't hard enough for the full effect, but hard enough for Scott to feel lightheaded. It then became hard enough to make him drop his hands from Stiles' hair and embrace the pain. He opened his eyes and Derek was on him now, straddling his chest and closing off his oxygen. Any other time, Stiles would have stopped him, but not this time. Derek leaned down and whispered into Scott's ear all of the things he would do once Scott was gone forever.

“This is what you want, Scott.” Derek loosened his grip on Scott's throat and continued. “Soon you'll be lifeless and beautiful, just like a doll. I'll spread you out, display you, and you'll be all mine. Your corpse will still be warm and I'll treat you so right.” Scott screamed in pleasure when he felt another slice on his thigh, Stiles licking along the cut and swallowing what blood he could catch in his mouth. “All mine, Scott.” Derek's breathing was hard. “Lifeless and beautiful and full of me, full of my cock, full of my cum. Just the way you should be.” Derek sounded as if he was in a haze. “Dead and perfect and all mine. All mine.”

Scott felt an orgasm building up. Derek pulled at Scott's hair hard enough for some to rip from his scalp. He bit into Scott's shoulder, disturbing the mark Stiles had made on the night he killed Isaac. Stiles took another slice at Scott and took Scott's thick length completely into his mouth. Scott spilled into Stiles' mouth and heard him choke on the liquid shooting into the back of his throat.

Stiles moved to sit across from Derek at the top of Scott's head. Stiles was crying. Scott couldn't remember the last time Stiles cried from sadness. He had cried out of anger many times, but never sadness. Scott could see the difference. Stiles took a moment to kill the top of Scot's head and then moved to kiss his lips. Scott was ready. Stiles had the blade in position at Scott's neck and Scott felt himself harden again with thoughts of what was no longer a dream, but now his reality.

“Do it, Stiles,” Scott said. “Please.”

“I will, Scott. I promise.”

Derek looked up at Stiles. “He's ready, Stiles. He needs it. Do it.”

Stiles kept hesitating. Scott was growing impatient. “Stiles please. Please.”

“I... Scott. Scotty. Scott I-”

“Do it, Stiles,” Derek repeated. But Stiles didn't move. He looked paralyzed. Derek took the knife from Stiles' grip.

“Scott,” Stiles said as Derek slid the knife hard across Scott's throat. “I love you.”

It was the last thing Scott would ever hear. Darkness pulled him in. Curiosity of what Stiles and Derek might do once he was gone faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking cried writing this.


End file.
